


Follow me Witch Boy, I may know how to save you.

by ZanellBlack



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, NaNoWriMo, Post Movie, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Warlocks, Witches, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: Events set following the end of the movie.SynopsisAfter Caleb presumably eliminates Chase in a fight in Ipswich, a young witch by the name Alessa finds him burning and decides to teach him to be a warlock.ExcerptChase Collins was only aware of the burning pain that engulfed his body. Oh, and he was on fire quite literally. All he could remember before being on fire was the barn. He tried to make Caleb Danvers will his power to him when he ascended, Chase wanted more power, he was intoxicated by it, and he needed it more than he needed to breathe. But his plan backfired.It was part of the magic characteristics to be able to recognize the magic in others; you could say that everyone capable of yielding power was power sensible to their kin. Alessa felt it since she saw him falling from sky and now Chase could sense the power surrounding her. Because Alessa was a powerful witch."Follow me, Witch boy. I may know how to save you". And by saying this, she took the greatest risk of them all: letting a stranger, who happened to be a warlock and probably would murder her to get her magic, enter her home.





	1. Prologue: The Putnam Barn Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the work resulting from my participation at 2018 NaNoWriMo. I am still editing the whole work.

Pain. Chase Collins was only aware of the burning pain that engulfed his body. Oh, and he was on fire quite literally. All he could remember before being on fire was the barn. He tried to make Caleb Danvers will his power to him when he ascended. Chase wanted more power. He was completely intoxicated by it. And he needed it more than he needed air to breathe. But his plan to gain more power backfired spectacularly.

At some point it was true that Chase held more power than Caleb. More power than any of the Sons of Ipswich alone. It was because he obliged his own father to will his power to him. But in a surprising movement, Caleb’s father willed his power to him so he could fight Chase as an equal.  The enormous power both sides were displaying collided when forced against each other resulting in the destruction of Putnam Barn, and that was as far as Chase could remember. And now he was here, burning slowly, in God knows where.  Every single bone in his body ached. The air surrounding him was so hot that it was difficult for his lungs to get oxygen causing his lung to burn with every breath he takes. If he was not able to extinguish the magic fire soon, he would choke until dead in no-time.

On the bright side, Caleb and company were not around or they have attacked him already. There was a huge possibility that the Sons of Ipswich believe him dead. Being honest, Chase felt he was not far from actually being dead. That aroused another question, where was he?

He apparently landed in a forest glade. He could see rows of high trees wherever he looked around. He noticed that the fire engulfing him remained within the impact zone and was not consuming any plant surrounding him.  Chase tried to listen beyond the crackle of fire only to realize that the nearest inhabited place was far away. He was not in Massachusetts anymore. Surely the impact caused by the collision of his power against Caleb caused him to travel through space resulting in the present situation. However he needed to move from his current position and hide if he wanted to survive and take revenge on those who dared to challenge his power. But in order to plot revenge, he needed to extinguish the fire and move. He was exhausted and his lungs were about to give up. There was no-one he could call or count on at this moment. As if finally accepting his fate, Chase closed his eyes. He had lost.


	2. Chapter 1: The Witch Boy who fell from the sky

During Friday nights, Pizzeria Maria was full of college students enjoying the best pizza in town accompanied by a beer and live music. It was the usual meeting place for the young people who wanted to relax after a week of homework, essays and exams. As every Friday, Alessa Weathon attended the ritual of her Art class and sat by the window at Pizzeria Maria while listening to the conversation of her classmates regarding their final projects for the semester.

Alessa was there only because they all had a previous agreement. Actually she was tired of their weekly interaction at class, but Pizzeria Maria became a tradition among them and she was conscious that she needed bonding time with them.  But the night felt strange and she decided to go home early. She lived in a set of student apartments near a lake. Aloburgh was known for having a small community surrounded by forest and lakes. It provided a calm life and was ideal for students.

After excusing herself and getting her coat, Alessa walked her usual path to her dorm. The route she passed surrounded a small hill full of trees located in the center of the town known as Harju. The young girl was thinking about her plans for the weekend when she saw a ball of fire flying over the treetops of Harju.  She was hoping that not many people saw the fire ball as the locals were still superstitious people.

If you think about it, it could be an entrancing characteristic. Alessa sometimes thought that her neighbors were cute believing that witches fly past midnight mounted on their brooms, caressing lightly the treetops with the tip of their pointy shoes, wind blowing gently on their eyeless faces turning them a fast and furious ball of fire coming to torment dogs at night while attempting to take away their newly born from their cradles.  They were naïve to think that navigating through the sky in a fireball was witches’ preferred transportation method. And surely they were mistaken at their motifs for flying.

How did Alessa know about this? She knew that witches cannot extract life and youth from stolen babies or become a fireball in order to travel because Alessa was herself a powerful witch. However in certain occasions a fireball flying over the sky could be a witch, one that needed help or lost their way. At least something of the lore was true.

The outdated ideas the locals had about witches and magic was perhaps the reason why her grandmother chose a place like Aloburgh for her to live. Her grandmother thought it was safer for a witch to live on a small unknown town where no other witch dared to get near because the locals still use old amulets against witches. True, open scissors under the pillows and parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme plants on the windowsills were not effective against witches, they could block magic. Most witches feel unwelcomed on that ambience. For the High Priestess of the Daughters of Winter Dusk it was of utmost importance the security of her granddaughter, just in case witches from other covenants tried to incline the scale to their side. It was the sacred duty of the High Priestess to look out for the balance of magic or power as the warlocks called it, and Granma Dot had been doing it for over 300 years now.

Nonetheless Alessa found herself walking with a steady pace to where the fireball fell. There was certain magic attached to that phenomenon and she was on her way to find the source of the disturbance. As she approached to the place of the fall, the young witch could sense that magic was involved. Surely a powerful warlock was involved in the event.

When she arrived to the center of the hill where a clear patch used to race during summer she saw that effectively, there was a ball of fire in the center, and said fire was engulfing a young man. It was curious though, that the fire was not burning his skin, it was just ablaze, as if the fire tried to damage the person inside against its will but the man was resisting.  She came near and noticed that the man on fire was rather attractive. He could not be older than 25. His eyes were closed and his face showed a rictus of pain framed by the strong squared jaw that delimited his face.  This was no common fire, someone sent him here, magic was involved and this was no ordinary boy.

Alessa sighted as she approached the place where the man was unsure of what she was doing. The fire had to be extinguished as soon as possible if they did not want to start a new chapter of the witch hunt. With a swift movement from her hand she made the flames disappear by absorbing them into earth. As she did it she thought “ _Great this meant elongating my lifespan”_. But despite the consequences for her, this Witch Boy needed help and she was the only witch in miles around.

As the flames subdued, the man left a whimper when he tried to incorporate and failed because of the pain in his arms. It made him realize how weak he was after trying to stay alive using his power. Falling again to the floor, he chuckled at the situation; he had been defeated again. On a brighter note, he was alive. To his second attempt to incorporate he noticed the young girl staring amused at his infructuous movements. He noticed that the girl was leaning against a nearby tree, arms folded and a smart smirk plastered on her face.

“What are you staring at?” The boy spat unceremoniously rude to the figure now walking to the place he was laying.

“Hey, nice to meet you too… and you’re welcome.” Alessa’s voice sounded strong and authoritative when addressed the bad manners of her talker. She came closer to meet the boy on the ground. When she saw how difficult was for him to stand, she extended her hand to help the strange boy to get back on his feet. He accepted her help reluctantly when he realized that he could not stand on his own. Getting up after being burning for about an hour he felt his head spun, so he decided to sit again where he had fallen. Seeing the distress in which the boy was and not knowing how to help him, Alessa sat on the ground next to him.

“I suppose that you helped to turn off the flames”.  An attractive smirk adorned his handsome features as he spoke to the girl trying to look friendly. He knew he could be charming and he used this to his advantage. Alessa on the other hand was smart and didn’t let his charm to deceive her. Feeling the stare of the girl on him, the boy decided to yield. “I suspect I do have to thank you. I’m Chase Collins.”  He offered his hand to the girl.

A characteristic of magic was being able to recognize another magic welder. You could say that everyone capable of yielding power was power sensible to their kin. Alessa felt it when she saw him falling from sky and now Chase could sense the power surrounding her aura.

Breaking the contemplative moment, Alessa asked without regard trying to imitate his indifference “How did you end up in the middle of nowhere Witch Boy?”

“What did you called me?” As far as Chase knows, no-one was brave enough to call a witch out loud. Witches and warlocks preferred to keep their power hidden, like those faint-hearted from Salem. And until now, Chase had found refuge in the idea of having a certain part that was different from the others. He had a power that the others could only dream of.

“I called you Witch Boy. You can use magic like I do. Look.” To demonstrate her point Alessa made a flower bloom next to Chase’s hand on the ground, and then, flames appear around it without burning it. A small cloud formed on top of the flower and rain started to fall so the flames dissipate.

“Oh I see. You are a little witch… and now you will give me your power.” Chase tried to seize her throat with a movement that made evident he was injured from his left shoulder.

“Pff, AS IF! It doesn’t work like that Witch Boy. First, you are too weak and hurt to be a menace to a witch like me. And second, your power and my magic are not compatible or meant to be used in the same way.” Alessa was annoyed that she had to explain how magic works to a young adult. He was supposed to know all of this information already. But the raise eyebrow on Chase’s face told her silently that she needed to elaborate on how magic is used. “We, witches and warlocks, use energy from the same source but not in the same way. It’s like the two sides of a coin. While warlocks can access to power and use it depleting their reserve of power, witches can absorb it and give it at will in the way of magic. You waste it while I renew it, two sides of a coin. It’s complicated. Didn’t your covenant teach you this?” Alessa continued to perform magic tricks like creating little dirt sculptures with wind and crushing them with rocks. Chase was looking at the demonstration of magic and started to talk softly to the girl in order to gain her favor and perhaps, learn how to increase his own power. However Alessa kept on playing with magic and remained silent.

“My ancestor was banned from Salem so I am not bound to a covenant. I returned to Ipswich last year to collect revenge from those who banned my family and their legacy.” Being honest seemed the best strategy in this case. It was safe to mention Salem because everyone know about the witch trials that occurred in 1693. And perhaps gaining a bit more knowledge about his powers could help Chase to obtain more.

“I see. And your father never taught you the ways of the magic before he used them to the extent of being old and frail?” Now the girl conjured a bag of chips and started to chew them loudly so to annoy the boy. Alessa didn’t offer any treat to Chase during their exchange.

“I met my biological father last year, he had used his powers completely and I ended his suffering. He willed his share of power to me… and… it was addictive, you know? All the things you can do, the energy roaming your every cell, the knowledge that everyone is at your will. I can… control fire, earth, water, air and lightning. I can alter my appearance and make you believe what I wish you to believe. I can entrance people at will.” Every word was pronounced with increasing fervor. Chase sounded fascinated by the extent of his power. He could savor every single of his past actions and recalling the feeling of power once again. Unfortunately, he seemed unable to weld it now. He was too weak after his fight with Caleb.

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble Witch Boy, but those tricks only work with lesser minds. You can’t control me Chase Collins as you couldn’t control the flames that brought you here.” It was Alessa’s turn to chuckle unceremoniously. This guy was full of himself and surely had no idea how the wizarding world worked. He was like a hot air balloon that needed to be punctured to return to the ground. He was looking for revenge and now was injured in the middle of a town forgotten by the god, unable to use his power with Alessa. “The wounds you have, your broken bones are result of your abuse of power aren’t they?”

“Well, I did try to kill the self-proclaimed leader of the covenant that banned my ancestors in the pursuit of revenge for my family. I tried to make him will his share of power to me. Then we fought as he ascended and apparently, his father was still alive and offered his share to Caleb so he could keep up with me. So yes; you could say I exerted myself trying to achieve my goal.”

Alessa listened to his confession thinking about how she made her mind quite early into their conversation. She needed to talk to her Grandmother as soon as possible to tell her about the warlock she just encountered. And she also needed to find a plausible story about this boy that appeared with the witchy fireball on a warm September night. Plus she will heal him with her power, even when he confessed to try and murder people without remorse. Something inside Alessa told her that she was guided to this place and moment to save the warlock from his fate, although she had no idea why the universe wanted to help a lost warlock. Perhaps he was the chosen one that would restore the power and magic to those who can use it. Or perhaps she has seen too many movies with the topic of magic, chosen ones and epic battles. What she knew for sure is that those blue eyes and puppy face were asking desperately for help.

“Follow me, Witch Boy. I may know how to save you.”  And by saying this, she took the greatest risk of them all: letting a stranger, who happened to be a warlock and probably would murder her to get her magic, follow her home.


	3. Chapter 2: Healing you is the first step

The clean air of the forest felt like ice for Chase. During the walk from the clear, Chase kept a steady slow pace stopping occasionally to catch his breath. Luckily the flat Alessa had been renting for the last two years was only three blocks away from the place the boy fell. It was true that we are talking about those big neighborhood blocks that can be found at small towns.  They were also lucky that no-one wanted to investigate if a witch was flying that night.  People tended to take extra precautions as Halloween was around the corner, not that they were prone to celebrate such festivity. The All Hallows Eve in Aloburgh consisted in foreigner students organizing costume contests while drinking all they could afford. It was rare to find kids in the streets trick-or-treating; although in recent years more kids were seen going out during the 31th of October. 

The walk home could have been easier for Alessa, she could have arrived in less than 15 minutes from the center of the city at normal pace, but she had to keep up with Chase, who by the way kept muttering, whimpering and complaining in the pauses made for him to recover. The guy was stubborn to say the least, and too proud to admit that he needed further assistance. Alessa could have eased his pain at the forest, but after walking 100 steps with him behind she thought that it was best if she tamed his attitude by letting him suffer a little more, after all, he still had to endure the pain of being healed by magic. At first she was worried and tried to find a way to help him without inflicting more pain on him, however the malicious voice inside of her told her that the pain he was suffering was part of a lesson he needed to learn urgently.

Meanwhile Chase was growing frustrated by the second. He had no choice but to trust the girl he just met and whom he realized just now, had not given her name. It was now, after being out of imminent danger that he realized he was at her mercy. As far as he could tell, she may be guiding him to a trap. If he was in her place, maybe that is what he’d be doing. Or worst, he could be used in one of those all-female rituals that demanded the sacrifice of a virgin boy to prevent the crops from withering or so. Weighing his chances of fighting back in an unknown place, he decided that another pause was in order; he needed to recognize the terrain he was walking to, in case he needed an escape route.

“So, Sweetheart, what’s your name again?” Chase asked trying to sound casual once again as he leaned his back against the nearest wall. From there he could see rows of semidetached houses aligning at various streets. There were few open locals, mainly bars and late night snacks and the neon sign pointing at the entrance of the Red Lamp, a place that Chase could swear was a bad rating establishment.

“Alessa Weathon”.  Chase received a dry response from the girl and a roll of eyes that made him let out an exasperated grunt. This neither was the ideal situation for Chase, yet he trusted this stranger enough to follow her in an unknown town. He could not pinpoint where he was because it looked as generic as any postcard town.

“Listen Alessa, couldn’t we take a taxi or… just teleport to wherever you’re taking us to?” as much as Chase tried to sound nonchalant, his irritation was show.

“Resist Witch Boy, my place is around the corner. And you cannot use your power now, so teleport is not an option.”

In all honesty, teleportation was an option. Alessa was powerful enough to teleport both of them safely to any destination. But at this point, she was enjoying seeing the vulnerability of the bad boy, as she had already classified him. She wanted to test his endurance of pain a little longer. Plus in a moment she would need her magic to heal him.  

Chase ran his right hand over his hair once again showing his exasperation in the face of the impossibility of using his power and the reluctance of the girl to let him recuperate any longer in that very spot. “All right, let’s find this place of yours.” He extended his arm to show the road and yield to the directions of the girl.

As Alessa promised, it did not take long to arrive to the set of apartments where she resided. She had to use a card to get into an 8-story building. Chase felt relieved when he saw that the building had a lift. After they entered, Alessa pressed 5th floor and made Chase follow her through the silent hallway.

When she opened the door, Chase could see that her flat turned out to be a small open space of 50 square meters. The furniture was eclectic but made it look cozy, for a girl living alone. At the right hand there was a kitchenette with a table for two, and then there was a comfy sofa that could be turned into a bed if needed. There were two doors at the left hand, one that lead to a good size bathroom with no tube, and another for the bedroom with its double bed, desk and closet. It was not a place that could hold many people, but Alessa’s friends rarely stayed over. It could be because she had few friends in that forsaken-by-gods’ town, and now that most of the people around her age were leaving home to find new education opportunities, it was almost impossible that a friend would stay at her place.

However Alessa was not actively trying to make friends. She was taught from early age that being a magic bender meant a solitary life if you did not belong to a covenant. If you add to the mixt that Alobourgh was in fact a close community with a lot of gossip and cero novelties, well, the new girl that moves there at 16 years old to live alone was not widely welcomed where people formed bonds with each other since kindergarten. The people of Alobourgh distrusted Alessa since she arrived because she looks younger than she was. For them it was hard to believe that she was about to turn 18 years old.

Magic worked differently than Power. While Chase had to exercise his self-control to limit his use of Power or else he could grow old before time, Alessa had to limit her use of Magic because every time she used it her cells development ceased. That meant not growing visibly old which often resulted in her being ostracized from the good people of Alobourgh.

Being a solitary soul in a small town had its advantages, especially for a Witch: no-one would be curious enough to get close to Alessa giving her the chance of hide the presence of Chase until he was healthy enough to travel back to where he came from. Meanwhile, Alessa’s Grandmother could help her decide what to do from now on. But at the moment, to cure the Witch Boy was urgent.

Chase collapsed to the sofa finally having a safe place to rest. He noticed that Alessa promptly moved around the kitchenette opening cupboards, rummaging inside and putting aside the utensils she was looking for. She proceeded to take out a pot and boil water. Then entered the bathroom and rummage again the cabinets to bring some towels that she placed near Chase.

Seeing her close, Chase straightened from his position just to receive an order from a frantic Witch. “Just lay there comfortably while I finish what I need to heal you.” And she moved again to search in the cupboards some sage, rosemary and thyme.

Chase actually did not care about the movement happening around him. He felt safe and was grateful that he did not have to move his leg further nor his shoulder. “Whatever you say little Witch.”

The stinging pain did not prevent Chase from following the girl’s every movement. It was then that he noticed how graceful and diligent she was in getting what she needed. He saw a rebel strain of her long black hair falling constantly to her right side and how she put it out absentmindedly every single time while she added a combination of leaves and herbs to the boiling water. Without noticing his train of thought came to the conclusion that her almond brown eyes and olive skin made her look pretty. Soon Alessa finished the concoction adding grain salt and mint leaves enjoying the smell coming out from the pot.

“I thought you were trying to heal me, not preparing a dressing for dinner.” Chase dismissed the attention he was paying to Alessa’s every movement. She knew he was trying to sound funny, but the joke failed to amuse the girl. In retaliation she decided to take his agony further.

“I hope that after I place this mix on your wounds, you keep up with your attitude Witch boy. Now, close your eyes, this is not going to hurt you much…” Alessa said approaching a burning hot towel to Chase’s leg. He let out a pained sound when he felt the burn on his leg. Alessa smiled to his reaction. “… but the next step is going to hurt a bit. I’m going to force my magic into your cells so they can regenerate and absorb the oxygen you so inconsiderately took from them.” She exchanges the towel for her hands and instructed her magic to flow from her hands to the Power injured leg.

As another wave of warmth spreads through his leg, Chase had to admit that this Magic healing process actually hurts. His leg wanted to break to accommodate the energy now being directed towards it. And the girl was enjoying Chase’s grimaces.  The process didn’t take long but she had to repeat the same process to heal his hip and finally she moved to work on his disjointed left shoulder. She pressed the wet towel against his shoulder, damping the shirt he was wearing. When she retired the now cold towel from his shoulder the wetness hinted the outline of a circular tattoo like an infinity symbol but a lot more intricate.

“Nice ink you got there Witch Boy”. Alessa tried to ease the tension of the moment by acknowledging the tattoo, but also was sincerely curious about it; after all, she was an art student.

The question got Chase by surprise. He was concentrated in the healing process and the feeling of magic connecting and replenishing his cells. “Ink? Wha… oh… that! It’s just a birth mark that identifies me as a warlock, according to my parents.” he had the audacity to say a white lie. He had mentioned earlier that he met his biological father not long ago.

He rarely discussed his birthmark with anyone. Talking about it with a stranger made the words sounded foreigner coming out of Chase’s mouth. As a matter of fact, his biological father never mentioned that he needed to have a mark to be recognized as warlock when he explain to him what he knew about the Power and the Sons of Ipswich. And his adoptive parents well, they knew he had it from birth and didn’t want to know the reason why he had it. Chase kept it hidden most of the time, until he started to swim and it was visible for everyone. But then again, everyone just thought that it was a tattoo the rebel boy had gotten at some point.

The situation was more serious than Alessa first thought. This warlock had a birth mark, which was in fact a soulmark and he didn’t know the implications of it. Now she started to understand why he did not die by the burning flames, his soulmate must be a witch, and a powerful one. The strength of the bond with his soulmate must have kept him alive until she found him and extinguished the fire.

Thinking about the significance of what she had learnt about the boy laying on her couch, she retrieved a blue box she had hidden in the back of the cupboard. She brought the box back next to Chase on the couch and proceeded to open it with care. She then took out what looked like a leaf overflowing with energy that could be heard sizzling on the air. – Alessa approached the leaf with ceremoniously care to the boy’s mouth. His parted lips allowed her to deposit the energy on his tongue. “Now, eat this and you’ll feel better.”

As promised, Chase felt better in an instant. He sensed his energy being replenished and power roving his body. He stood up rapidly flexing his arms and watching his limbs with awe. “What was that?”

“Pure magic… or energy… or power. Whatever you want to call it.” Alessa replied closing the box and returning it to the same cabinet she took it from.

“Where can I get more?” Maybe if Chase consumes more of these leaves he could get more power and then it would not be necessary to force the Sons of Ipswich to will him their power.  

“NOWHERE!” Alessa was scared of the eagerness that she had foreseen from the boy. She regretted have given the condensed power. “Listen Witch Boy, I took a great risk by feeding you magic. It is not something you get from the supermarket or order online. Only a High Priestess can extract and condense such amount of magic. It is a reserve for emergencies and not all witches and warlocks can have it.”

“But you do.” He arched his eyebrows seductively trying to obtain more information about the source for such power, employing his skills to get what he wanted, as he has done so many times before.

“I did, that was the last one I had and it was my emergency reserve. It is gone so drop it.” After the momentary anger at Chase willingness to get more magic, Alessa was now nursing a headache. “Now, please, let’s get some sleep. Because it is late at night, I’m tired and I just used my magic to heal a reckless Witch Boy.” She went back to the closed and took out bedclothes, shoveling to Chase bed sheets, a blanket and a pillow. Alessa then grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

“Aren’t you making my bed Sweetheart?”

“Nope. Don’t count on that, and don’t push your luck Witch Boy. Give thanks to the gods that I am allowing you to stay.” And saying this. She closed the door and sat on the toilet. She needed a moment in private to try and assimilate recent events: a warlock in fire fell from the sky; he had a soulmark and had no idea of how the Witching world worked. Deep down she knew what she needed to do.

Before Alessa could be conscious of her movements, she was dialing her Grandmother’s number on her mobile phone. Only then she realized the time being. It was way pass midnight. Her Grandmother must be sleeping. But then, after the first ring she was greeted by the groggy voice on the other side of the line. Alessa let a sight of surprise scape from her mouth and started to talk. “Hey Granma… are you… were you sleeping? I’m so sorry for waking you up.  I think… I think I have a problem. There is an illiterate warlock sleeping on my couch.”


	4. Chapter 3: Have you met my grandmother?

Alessa knew that calling her grandmother was a huge risk. It was part of the accord she had with her to limit their interactions; at least the ones that could be tracked down by others like calls, or their public appearances in ceremonies that concerned the witch community. But in the practice Alessa had a close relationship with Rowena Weathon.

Rowena was actually the one that came up with her granddaughter’s current arrangement to ensure her safety. Rowena was the last surviving High Priestess of America. She was born with the ability to condense Power and Magic, the two sides of the primal energy that could be used by humans and that made her especial. She was born with a soulmark and found him on Alexander Weathon, who also was a warlock. While they were together they provided knowledge and counsel to those of the witch community. However persecutions, killings and the greed to gain more power forced them to withdraw from public.

It was common knowledge to the witch community that Rowena was getting older by the day since her beloved husband and soulmate passed away 25 years ago. Alessa had no chance to meet her grandfather. It was certain that if he was if he was alive today, his Power and the Magic from Rowena could be enough to protect their precious grandchild and family. But he was gone and that endangered the relationships surrounding the High Priestess.

So in the eyes of the world, they had a distant relationship because, they made them believe that just as Clarissa Weathon, Alessa’s mother, she didn’t inherit the power of their ancestor. It was partially true since Clarissa’s power was not strong nor she was interested in magic although she could wield magic since childhood. They spread the rumor so naturally, everyone in the Witch Community believed that the daughter of the High Priestess could not perform magic and left her alone.

When Clarissa had a daughter in her late 30s, the Witch Community kept expectantly for the daughter to manifest signs of wielding magic or else to witness the end of the Weathon lineage. Then Rowena and Clarissa watched closely for any sign of magic. Seeing that in fact, Alessa’s magic manifested on her 8th birthday with particular strength, a contingency plan was launched.

The first step was to fuel the rumors that neither had magic so to discourage the community on knowing the extent of the reach of their lineage magic. They created the façade where Clarissa was magicless and Alessa had a distant relationship with both, mother and grandmother because they were disappointed that she cannot access to magic. They even staged a fight during a fire ceremony that surprisingly all other witches were too eager to believe. 

But there was still the possibility that Rowena willed her power to Clarissa or Alessa. As much as warlocks willed their power to their descendants, Rowena could decide to pass her amount of magic to one of her descendant. To date, Rowena was hesitant to do it because she was conscious of the real magic her descendants possessed. However she started to age, a process that magic delayed in her for 300 years. And witches all over the country crave a little more magic for themselves, so they were testing the waters on Rowena’s last will.

On her own right, Alessa could perfectly care for herself. At 18 she was already a well-trained and powerful witch, more powerful than her mother ever was. More powerful than some minor covenants and for being a witch whose covenant consisted of her mother and grandmother facing covenants of 12 to 25 witches, that was saying much. The fact that her grandmother knew the extent of Alessa’s magic and the fact that she called Rowena in the middle of the night gave away the seriousness of the situation.

“Alessa Valda Weathon, Tell me from the start. What have you gotten yourself into?”

It is hard to hear your full name from one of the strongest females you know. At least, it was for Alessa who started to recount her night for her grandmother. She talked about how her boring eventless Friday night was shattered by a flying ball of fire that turned out to be a warlock in distress. She continued her story retelling how she turned off the fire and mended his wounds. “And now… he’s sleeping on my couch.”

“The soft red one? At least he’ll have a comfortable night to recharge.” The older witch answer resigned. Deep down she knew that Alessa was avid to have more interactions with magic and what comes with it, including friendship with other witches and warlocks and perhaps love. But it was too risky. Remorse flashed for a moment, but she had to act according to the plan, for a greater good.

At first, Alessa left out the soulmark, but seeing that her Grandmother reacted positively to the decision she made to help him, she brought it up. “There is another issue with this boy, he has a soulmark and he doesn’t know what it means.”

“Say it again… He is a warlock and no-one bothered to tell him about his soulmark?”

“His covenant doesn’t know about it, in fact, they don’t know anything about magic and power. He told me it is the mark that recognizes him as warlock, but I saw it, perfectly printed on his shoulder there is a rounded symbol of unity with five dots and a line.” Not that Alessa had seen it perfectly since it was covered… but she could recognize that symbol anywhere as she was instructed to do so by her grandmother.

“That is indeed an issue… a great one if I must say. Listen child, you need to rest. Go to bed but remember to raise all guards, including the one blocking the door and the one limiting his power. There are three witches that came for counsel and renewal of vows this week from Alberta’s covenant; it is too risky for me to come to you right now. But I’ll keep it in mind and come back to you as soon as I think what I can make from this situation. Now go to sleep darling, you need at least some hours of rest after using your healing magic.”

Alessa had forgotten completely about the hour in the anticipation for guidance. She took a look at the clock and realized they had been talking for over an hour. “I’m sorry I woke you up… I thought that you may be… awake… you know, the witching hour and all that jazz.”

“I was sleeping, but I will always be minded to listen about the warlocks that fall for your help. However Samhain is two months away and an old lady like me needs to keep her strength for such an important festivity. Don’t you think?”

“Sure Gran” Alessa chuckled for the first time given the severity of her nightly incident. The tiredness catching up with her made her yawn. “Sorry for keeping you up… I love you Gran.”

“I love you too darling. Stay safe and have some rest.”

After ending the call, Alessa changed into pajamas, brushed her teeth and left the bathroom to bump into a very awake Chase.

“I thought you were sleeping already Witch boy.”

“Well, it is difficult to fall asleep wearing jeans while there is light and voices discussing your fate, don’t you think Sweetheart?”

It was clear he was eavesdropping Alessa’s conversation. He just made sense of half of it but he was clever enough to know the young witch was talking about him. He catch somewhere along the conversation the word “Grandma” and he was certain to hear about a soulmark. He couldn’t lie to himself, he was curious about this new knowledge of his birthmark. He kept listening until the conversation ended in hopes to learn more but was taken by surprise when the door opened.

“Oh, right, your clothes. I’ll see what I can do about that.” Alessa pulled out of a drawer a baggy sweatshirt and pants she got secondhanded by a friend called Oscar when he moved out of town searching for better opportunities and gave it to Chase.

She let him use the bathroom too to get changed and closed the blackout curtains, letting the apartment be lighted only by the bedside table lamp. Alessa was engrossed in reading “Obsidian” a newly published romance novel that had her trapped for days.

Chase did not make his bed as he had been too busy listening to the conversation happening in the bathroom. Alessa noticed he didn’t but wasn’t willing to give in to the haughtiness of the Witch Boy. When he emerged from the bathroom, resigned to stay with this girl he just met, he accommodated the couch to sleep.

“Good night Sweetheart.” Chase had the audacity to keep on giving her a pet name instead of calling her by name. He noticed the way in which a micro expression of disgust appeared on the girl’s face every time he called her sweetheart. He was an expert in pretending to be charming and friendly and he tried to appear playful to his new acquaintance.  Alessa wasn’t amused.

Before turning off the light, she made sure to lock the door with her power, trying to show off in front of the boy and demonstrate that she was in charge. Her eyes turned completely black when she recited the two incantations her grandmother advised: one to banish magic from the place now that she was not sure he would not use his power and give away their location; and a second one for locking Chase inside the apartment where she could watch over him.

“You know I’m not going anywhere without having breakfast first, right?” Chase said yawning and closing his eyes.

“Of course you wouldn’t! Now, sleep well Witch Boy.”


	5. Chapter 4: Oh Really Witch Boy? That's your story?

Lucky for them, the next day was Saturday, so they had the opportunity to wake up late. Alessa had not made plans for the weekend turning off the alarm and allowing them to recover from their rugged night. However they had to get up at some point.

When hunger made it hard to keep sleeping, Alessa got up as silently as she could trying not to disturb the sleeping figure on the couch on her way to the bathroom. She turned the doorknob slowly as to make as little sound as possible, just to be betrayed by a creak.

“I’m already awake Sweetheart.” A chuckle came from the not sleeping figure on the couch.

Alessa grunted knowing that she had to deal with the warlock at some point in a near future and entered the bathroom to change from her pajamas and freshen up a bit. God, that boy was insufferable to be around and now she had to wait for further instructions on how to proceed about him. Basically, she became his sitter for a while… or… well, she couldn’t withhold him against his will. So far, he decided to stay. Alessa was certain she would not want any funny business, so she needed to dissuade him from using power.

In the minutes he had been awake, Chase had already decided to stay around, at least for a while. It was true that he wasn’t suffering for money. He had inherited a hefty amount of money from the Collins after their unfortunate car accident. And he wasn’t ready to go back to Ipswich yet, not when Caleb’s double ascended powers probably rivaled his and he certainly being the lawful good character he was, would do all in his power to protect Pogue, Tyler and Reid. Plus he was certain that he lost the favor of Sarah and Kate after nearly killing them. Their reunion could wait a little longer.

There is a saying that curiosity killed the cat and this cat was curious as hell. To add up to his current situation with the Sons of Ipswich, Chase was intrigued by many things about Alessa and her knowledge of power.

First the concentrated power she gave him. Although she said it was all she had and only a High Priestess could make it, Alessa must know a High Priestess that could make more of these power leaves for him to consume. Maybe by getting some of those he could go back to Ipswich and have his revenge against those who wronged him and his family.

Second, Alessa said she was a witch, and he was curious about her what she could do and what made her different from him. Chase thought he had a pretty clear idea of what it was to be a warlock. He even knew about the implications of being banished of his covenant from what his biological father told him before he died. But apparently he had been wrong. Compared to the knowledge this girl had share with him in a few hours, he knew nothing.

Third, he had seen her using her power without caring for the physical toll it takes upon warlocks. It may not be the same for witches, but he couldn’t know for sure until he asks her.

Fourth, there was the relevance of the birth mark that she called soulmark. It seemed be shocking for her to learn that he had said mark. She was surprised to the extent of calling her grandmother to consult her about the mark. He wanted to know what it was about and why nobody had another symbol like this one, as she was clearly trying to hide the meaning of the mark from him.

On fifth place was the question of who was the Grandmother on the other side of line to whom Alessa called to tell everything about Chase. Simple curiosity here, why should she talk to her with such detail? And if Alessa had developed her powers doesn’t that mean that her ancestors were likely death or in a deathbed like all the ones from the warlocks he encountered.

And lastly… why she insisted on calling him “Witch Boy”? She was clearly teasing him. In the world men who had access to the power were called Warlocks and women Witches. Why she had chosen such nickname for him?

If he leaves now he could not get an answer for such interrogatives. Not that he had someone waiting for him at the moment. He had neither relatives nor a place to go. And Alessa was fun to tease.  It had been a while since he had some fun. Just as he thought about having a laugh at her expenses, she came out from the bathroom giving him a chance to see her better. She was pretty indeed, beautiful smooth skin, hazel eyes and brownish red hair. The night before he was too tired to notice any detail of the girl who assisted him and now he had an opportunity to truly see her. Before he was in too deep checking her out, he distracted himself by engaging in conversation.

“So… breakfast? What are you making Sweetheart?” He was still lying across the couch watching as she entered the kitchen and started to rummage through the cabinets.

“I – am – having cereal. You can make whatever you wish for breakfast.”

“C’mon, you can’t be serious! Breakfast is the most important meal, you can make something better”

“You are more than welcome to raid my cupboards, sorry in advance if you don’t find anything you like.”

Seeing that she was hard to break, Chase thought about using the heavy artillery. Puppy eyes were his secret weapon. It worked with everyone, the Collins, his professors, classmates, girls and even boys. But Alessa wasn’t amused by them. She rolled her eyes and started to prepare a more elaborated breakfast consisting of omelet, bacon and rice. Needless to say that she ended up preparing breakfast for him too. At least, Chase had the decency of eating what she offered him without muttering a word.

The amicable silence lasted until their last bite. “Now what?” Chase asked since he had decided to play by her rules in order to get answers to his questions. He was ready to follow the orders dictated by the witch.

The question surprised her since she thought she had to fight every second with him. “Now you stay here and live like a normal person. You can start school next week if we get your documents in by Wednesday.”

“Oh no Sweetheart! No more school for me… I can’t enroll at school at the moment. If I ask for my documents to transfer they would know that I survived and where to find me.” For the first time since he felt safe

“Who are “they”?”

“The Sons of Ipswich.” The name did not ring a bell for Alessa so she just locked her eyes to Chase expecting the explanation that would come after. Chase kept staring in disbelief. It took a minute for Alessa to remember what the boy was talking about.

“Oh yeah, you mentioned something, something… banned from covenant, something, Salem and Ipswich. I’m sorry. It is hard to remember a conversation you had in the middle of the night. So no school. Then we have to come with a plausible story about you living here.”

“How about… I am your second cousin once removed who decided to come and visit and stay for a while?” Chase almost jumped from the seat to the geniality of his idea.

“This is going to sound suspicions to the people here. They tend to be gossipers, there is nothing really interesting going on in small towns so they would wonder where you came from. Plus they are really superstitious, they wouldn’t trust someone who appeared out of nowhere on a witch night. I don’t think I am ready to answer all the questions that may arise”. Maybe Alessa was too negative about the reaction of the people. But the truth is that someone new would certainly attract the attention, especially if that someone was handsome.

“What is a witch night again?”

“A night when an extremely careless Witch Boy flies over the town in a ball of fire. They are extremely unlucky.”

“Yeah? How do you know?”

“I got stuck with one of those reckless Witch Boys that think that magic is at their will and take it for granted.” After the friendly banter they had, Alessa stood up abruptly almost throwing the dishes to the sink. He was stubborn as hell and she could see them attracting attention everywhere they go. She had spent a lot of effort lying low-key and now he was risking the whole operation.

“Listen Sweetheart, I don’t know if you are aware but power is addictive. The more you use it, the more it drains your life. I’ve had but a cursed life since the moment I got my powers and it became even worst when I ascended.”

“You see… you warlocks think that power wielding has a limit, in which you have your share of it and then you can steal it or willingly giving it away. But the truth is that you can use and hold as much power as you wish and it doesn’t have to wither your physical form. This can only be attained by training and the help of a Priestess.” In a moment of anger, Alessa was about to reveal more than she intended. In a last minute, she sank back into her chair.

“Do you know any? I mean… Priestess.”

“I may… or may not… I won’t tell you until I know more about you.” And she opened her laptop on the table as to avoid more questioning from Chase.

If there was something Chase hated was to feel inferior to someone. He took the teasing as a challenge and opted to show the girl the extent of his power. When she wasn’t staring, he ignited the fire from the stove and made the content of the cupboards fly all over the place. Soon glasses and dishes were breaking all over the kitchen. But Alessa didn’t even look up. She just waved her wrist and with the same air, picks up the broken pieces returning them to their original state. Her eyes fixed on the screen all time.  

Chase opted for a more aggressive approach. He teleported them near the place where he fell the night before. There they stood face to face one to another. It looked like a wizard duel he stood up and opened his hands; thin strands of magic came out from his fingers and tried to seize Alessa. She dodged every single attack from the air tendrils with ease. Chase wasn’t happy, she was evading his attacks effortless. To evade him was something Caleb could do only after his father willed his power to him. The effort started to show on Chase’s features, he started to make faces, gritting teeth and screaming to channel his power and overpower the Witch. Alessa’s features remained impassible in contrast. After five minutes of attacks from Chase, he desisted. He was tired and had consumed Power again. It felt good but even so, he was surprised that Alessa was unaltered by their duel.  Chase was panting, but a smile was adorning his features.

“I am stronger than you are Witch Boy. Now, you are going to live here under my rules.” It was good luck that he desisted. Alessa put all of her magic into not giving up. If he attacked longer, he may have a chance to win over her. The warlock was powerful without doubt, but fortune made him not knowing how to work his Power in his advantage, which gave Alessa the win this time. 

“I’m not letting a teenage girl order me.”

“It is my way or I can block your powers forever. You decide Witch Boy.”

The simple idea of losing his power drained the color out of Chase’s face. He was stubborn, she was as well. They reached an impasse and one of them had to yield. Chase decided to submit to her will. He was already addicted to the power and she used his weakness against him. With arms wide open showing his palms in surrender, Chase welcomed Alessa’s conditions.  “Tell me Sweetheart. What am I committing to?”


	6. Chapter 5: The rules of coexistence

With a movement from her hand, Alessa opened a circular portal to take them back to her place. It took most of the morning and afternoon for Alessa and Chase to reach an accord. As they sat on the small kitchen with occasional snacks and cookies they started to set limits to their public performances. There were simple rules he had to follow to ensure his survival in Aloburgh.

The first rule was the hardest to follow. No free use of The Power. It was precisely the contrary of what Chase wanted to do, but once again he was willing to give up. Alessa then explained that in Aloburgh people were conservative to the point of stigmatizing magic and its wielders. They would treat any out of the ordinary phenomena as magic that should be eradicated, but it contrasted with their vision and superstitions.

“Aren’t you exaggerating a bit Sweetheart? We are in the dawn of the XXI century; surely these people aren’t as primitive as you’re picturing them.”

“No! Believe me, they are. I was once at this class… it was something related with economy or entrepreneurship, and this … “friend”…” the word friend was framed by air quotation marks. “said that she truly believed the one and only God created the world in seven days.”

“Wait a minute… Don’t you believe in God? What do witches believe in?” It was a loaded question. Chase had given up the concept of God long ago, when he discovered he was the bastard son of a decrepit 40 years old warlock. When he learned what The Power made to its wielders he lost the little faith he had in a God. But he was intrigued by the girl’s words. She was undecided to answer that question.

“Look, I can’t speak for all of the witches out there. I’ve met some witches who believe in an almighty God and prefer to deny their magic. I’ve met others that believe in the magic of Earth and the elements and some others believe there is no god, only knowledge and power. So pick what suits you better.”

“You didn’t answer. What do you believe in?”

“I know magic is science. We deal with power, elemental power that allows us to bend reality.”

“Now you have piqued my interest.” Chase turned his body to demonstrate full attention to the words from the girl. He saw her chuckle to his demeanor and proceeded.

“I know I have! Since you don’t have a formal education about your powers, you don’t really know the extent of them.”

“Is there a Witchcraft school that I’ve been missing?”

“Sorry Witch boy, there is no Hogwarts for people like us. There is however tradition and knowledge that passes from generation to generation. It is the duty of your covenant to teach you about your powers.”

In that moment an image came to his mind. “The Book of Damnation.” Chase whispered absentmindedly.

“Sorry?”  Alessa was now confused since she could barely hear him. So far they were talking animatedly to each other without really paying attention to all the previous frictions between them.

“Oh, the Book of Damnation. It was my other target. I would get it once I got the power of the ones that outcaste my lineage. It has the history of power until our days.” It was a book that the remaining founding families from Ipswich had and passed from fathers to sons. Chase supposed that he could find a way to destroy permanently the ones who wronged his legacy.

“That means that you never had access to your own history? That is sad, but explains a lot about your lack of knowledge.” Alessa took a sip from the glass of water in front of her.

“And you do have one?”

“Mine for sure isn’t damned. For my lineage and most witches, to be able to use magic is not a condemnation. It is a privilege we accept and we live for. Nonetheless I’d be lying if I’d say that there is not an internal fight to gain domain over the power of others. Mine is called Encantus, every witch receives their Encantus at the age of 13, when their powers start to show. Then is responsibility of the eldest Witch in the Covenant to instruct the younger witches for their Ascension.”

“Where is it?” Chase was eager to learn more about power and domain over others. If she had a book containing such information he wanted to see it. 

“Out of your reach for sure! Now, let’s discuss other matters.”

Chase was frustrated to say the least. He felt great after the consumption of Power, but Alessa insisted that he needed time to assimilate completely the pure Power given to him that morning. Plus she explained to him that it was of utmost importance for him not to perform magic, (she repeated this restriction several times along the conversation just to make sure he understood). She addressed the fact that he must remain at her apartment all the time, so they didn’t raise suspicion. In exchange, she would teach him about magic and power, all of those things he didn’t know.

Their conversation was interrupted by the vibration of Alessa’s mobile phone. She answered the phone to meet the voice of her closest classmate Itzel reminding her about the sound check they were having in the old auditorium for the Halloween celebration. Sure, it was more than a month in advance but their professor was extremely insistent in having everything prepared for the day.

She informed Chase about her activities and grabbed her backpack, keys and wallet before exiting the apartment – “I want pizza for dinner!!” – were the last words she heard before closing the door.

Chase’s hunt started when he heard the click from the door. He wanted to read the Encantus Alessa mentioned. If it contained the history of magic that was something he needed to know before he returns to Ipswich. He looked first on the most cliché places he could think of: the underwear drawer, in between the mattress, the back of the cupboard and under the pillow case. The Encantus wasn’t there. He then turned to the bookcase. Maybe going for the obvious was the best course of action in this matter.

As he spent an hour of search with the occasional distraction by the books she had, he decided that a bit of Power wouldn’t hurt. After all, Alessa advised him against using Power in public and in the open, but she never specified about doing it inside the apartment where a witch already knew about his nature. He casted a low pressure spell, or better said a fog spell, which allowed him to fill the place with white gas. That way he found a place where the fog didn’t get through. He reached for the side of the kitchen cabinet and touched the book that was invisible. “Got it!” he cheered to himself. With a swift movement of his hand the atmosphere returned to normal and the book turned visible to his warm touch. Grabbing a package of cookies, he threw himself to the red couch and started to read.

At nine Alessa arrived to the front door of her apartment. Really irritated about the sound check and tired of dealing with people only to meet her neighbor, an old lady that was very nosey by the way.  - “Dear, you should check if your stove wasn’t on. Earlier there was smoke coming out from your door, but as it disappear I thought you were trying to cook.”– And with a toothless condescending smile, she left for the stairs.

“I’m so gonna kill that Witch Boy!” she thought squeezing hard her jaw to contain her anger.

She opened the door a little too abruptly looking for the offender. “Chase Collins I said no magic… What are you doing?”

Chase was wide spread on the couch, now a bag of chips was on his chest, a leg on the backrest of the couch, reading her Encantus as if it was the most normal read.

“I am studying. You said I am an illiterate Witch boy and I am correcting it.” He was playing his role of innocent boy.

“You are not supposed to read other Witch’s Encantus.” Alessa was still standing in front of him looking in disbelief, as if all their morning chat served for nothing.

“Right, unless you kill her and absorb her power, she wills her power to you or she is in a life or death situation. Page 4.  So, your grandmother is a High Priestess. Was she the one who gave you the concentrated power you used in me?”

“Yes, now give me back that book.” With a finger movement she snatched the book from his hands and held it securely to her chest.

“I wasn’t finished.” Feigning innocence was difficult when he tried not to laugh at the Witch’s anger.

“I’m glad. You shouldn’t do it. This information doesn’t involve you or your Covenant.”

“You had a bad day uh… where is the pizza?”

As if in cue, the doorbell ringed and Chase stood up to open the door. A pizza delivery guy stood at the door –“Two medium pepperoni lover pizza, two large fries and a coke.  It is 36 dollars Mr.” – Chase took out a 50 dollars bill from his wallet and gave it to the guy with one of the warm charming smiles he was an expert on giving. “Keep the change. Thank you.” Closing the door, he yelled for Alessa who was now fuming by her bed. “Dinner has arrived Sweetheart!”

They ate their pizza in silence. Alessa was still mad at the audacity of the Witch boy. First he used magic when she told him not to and secondly he got her book. That he could read it proved further that he was a warlock with a good share of Power. She was offended at his intrusion, and surprised by his quick-thinking and ability.

“C’mon Sweetheart, talk to me, you can’t be mad forever.”

“I am not mad at you… I AM FURIOUS! I told you not to use magic and you did. And that book is personal. It’s mine to have, to read and to pass on to my descendants!”

“Tell you what… I am going to tell you everything that I did since I got my powers to get even. Ok?”  Once again an “I can fix it all with my smile” smirk appeared on Chase’s lips.

It wasn’t ok. But Alessa needed to know all about Chase in case she had to fight him. To your opponent’s weaknesses gives you advantage. Plus, her Grandmother would like to know everything about him when she decided what to do with this boy, so she nodded silently.  He started to recount his story.

“Well, I was born on July 14th, 1988. My mother’s name was Agnes but she died when I was two years old.” Chase started to reminiscent without showing much importance and continued to eat.

“I am sorry” it was an automated response to these situations. Alessa didn’t notice she said so until the words left her mouth.

“I don’t remember her anyways.” Chase shrugged resting importance to this piece of information. “Arthur and Gillian adopted me later. They knew my mother so I was left under their custody. It was convenient. They had money and couldn’t have a son on their own. I was raised by them and everything went well until I turned 13 years old.” He paused for a minute to drink soda and create more drama. “I was on a football match” (where you good at it? Nah, never, but it was mandatory at school) “when my powers manifested. I had a goal opportunity and aimed for the ball, but this guy came and threw me to the grass. I was so angry that I sent him flying to crash with the goal post and hit his head hard. I’m not gonna lie to you; it scared the shit out me. I didn’t think I could hurt him, I didn’t want to but in the heat of the moment I did.”

“I spent the next year in fear of what I could do. If they made me angry, I hurt people. If I wanted to change my clothing I did it. All my professors started to have a liking on me but they spoke ill behind me. I learnt that I could make what I wanted.”

“One day, I asked about my mother and father, and the Collins told me the name of my father, Frank Goodwin Pope. I did a fast search at the adoption agency that did mine, aided by a donation and found him. When I first saw him I thought it was a mistake, in front of me was a very old and frail man. He could barely speak. I stayed with him for two days, he told me about the Power. He said that so far, I had only a trial of all the Power I was to receive when I ascended. And that ascension will take place on my 18th birthday. However Power comes with a price and he told me that the more I use The Power, the more it would drain my life. He wasn’t that old you know? He was 44.” He gave Alessa one of those sided looks that seemed to convey nostalgia and sadness, but she refused to believe his feelings. He had mastered the art of deception. “He told me that our legacy had been banished from the Covenant, one of the first and most powerful existing in the US. He begged me to kill him.” Without noticing, a stream of tears was running down his cheeks, but was so invested in his story that he didn’t notice. “I told him I couldn’t do it by my own strength, that I needed his.  He agreed, he willed me his power. I felt better than I had felt since I got the trial. I was stronger than anyone I knew so my confidence grew. No one dared to laugh at me anymore, the adults adored me. I was invincible! And I wanted more. But the Collins started to get on my way.” He wiped his tears with renew anger.

“First they questioned me for being away.” (Yeah, like parents usually do… I’ve heard, Alessa tried to maintain the flow of the conversation with her remarks, giving Chase a chance to put in check his emotions.) “Don’t get me wrong. I loved them… but they were getting on my nerves. For my 18th birthday we were traveling to see Gillian’s sister. We were arguing because I didn’t want to go and without thinking I made the front wheels of the car stop just when I ascended… at 15:51 hours. They died on spot but I was fine, luckily. Finally no strings attached.” 

“From their deaths I inherited a nice amount of money and decided to transfer to Spenser Academy in Ipswich. I would make the other members of the covenant will their powers to me during their ascendance and that way, I wouldn’t grow old from the use of power.”

“I’ve told you. It doesn’t have to work that way. – Alessa said yawning and rolling her eyes. It was over 11 pm and she was tired. “I can tell you’re a powerful Warlock, but you need to control your anger in order to master your abilities.” Her eyes started to close as she tilts her head to rest on her knees.

Seeing that she wasn’t able to keep her eyes open, Chase decided to put an end to their conversation. “I think is time for us to rest. After all, we have a lot of time to catch up since you’re not getting rid from me.” He had the audacity to wink to the girl.

Agreeing to his remarks, Alessa stood up and started her nightly routine. Chase prepared the couch for the night and after everything was in order, they headed to their respective beds. Before Alessa turned off the lights she wished him good night.

“Sweet dreams Witch Boy.” Her sleepy voice made it sound tender, not like all the times she used the pet name to state her dominance.

“Goodnight Sweetheart.” Chase was happy. In a day he learnt more about Power than he did during his stay in Ipswich. He was safe in this town and despite his open admittance of the crimes against his covenant. Moreover, Alessa hadn’t shown fear or judgement towards him. He was starting to see the benefit of this living arrangement.


	7. Chapter 6: I told you to stay inside Witch Boy!

“What do Witches do on Sundays around here?” Chase asked Alessa when after their second breakfast together. “I am the only Witch around and usually I go to the local market to get food and then clean around”. It took solid 20 minutes to remind Chase why he couldn’t accompany Alessa to the market. She promised she would be back soon. When she was walking she asked herself why exactly she wanted to have considerations towards the pouting Witch Boy that threatened to change the peaceful routine she has built there.

She continued her weekly routine as usual coming back home two hours later. To her surprise, she was welcomed with home-made pasta, courtesy of Chase. It was one of the ingredients that abounded in the cupboards because Alessa loved pasta and it was an easy dish to cook when you live alone. “Well, there was a lot of pasta and I decided we need better food than cereal”.  However, Alessa was suspicious about Chase’s attitude, after all, the day before he tried to destroy the place just to show his point. Nonetheless, the gesture wasn’t unwelcomed, it saved her time.

They ate in silence, enjoying the moment. Then, they put the groceries on place and Chase helped doing the dishes while Alessa cleaned the place. Sweeping and mopping always gave time to Alessa for reflect about her week and plans, but it was because she was alone most of the time. Now it seemed a good time to break the silence and learn more about each other. “Tell me Witch Boy, whose power were you trying to steal?”

Chase was enjoying the company so he obliged and continued the conversation. “The next in turn to ascend was Caleb. At first I thought it would be a difficult task to get close to him, but just when I was transferred this girl Sarah was transferred too. We met our student tutor, another girl called Kate, who by the way was the girlfriend of another of the warlocks and my second target, Pogue.  I learned that Caleb and Pogue were closer to each other than with the other two members of the covenant, and the fact that they had a love interest made it easier to try and convince them to will their power to me.”

“But it backfired.” Alessa commented understanding where the story was going to. “That is the perk of having a partner, together they are stronger. But… how did you make Sarah trust you?”

“It wasn’t hard. First of all, she isn’t a know-it-all Witch and Secondly I can be charming when I want to. They invited me to one of those illegal parties they held into the woods and I met them there.”

Chase noticed that Alessa stopped doing her chores and was attentive to his every word. “Later I challenged Caleb to a swimming race since he was the champion. I tested him, I was stronger but he was definitively faster than me. I used my power and made him unconscious, but he started to suspect me. Later I made Kate sick and faced Pogue, just to weaken their ties and take them down one by one easily. I fought Caleb over Sarah and made him swear he would will his power in exchange for her life.  I took him to where it all begun, Putnam Barn, where my ancestry was excised. And I was about to win… to make him yield his power… but in a game changing move, he double ascended and the rest you know. Our power collided and I was sent in a ball of fire to this town.” For a minute, they remain silent assimilating the story he just told. “What is your story Sweetheart?”

The question brought Alessa back from her thoughts. She was imagining life back at Spenser Academy. How interesting it would be to live with people who share your secret, having friends who can perform magic too, belonging to a covenant. “What do you want to know about me? My life is pretty boring.” But Chase only took more interest in knowing about her life. He took a seat next to where she was standing, making her sit too. “I was born in a family of witches, actually an ancient one. My mother, and her mother, and her mother and so one… they all were witches. Everything was fine until my mother and grandmother had a fight over magic and if I should continue the lineage or not. That lead to a fight between them and I. Not much later, I ran away. But they found me easily; it is not hard to perform a tracking spell you know. Anyways, we reached an arrangement and I got to live in this town, alone since then. End of the story. Plus I got to study Literature and Arts here after I finish High School next year. It is a quiet life.”

Chase didn’t buy it. The other night it didn’t sound as if Alessa and her Grandmother held grudges at each other. But apparently it was a secret she wanted to keep from him. He had his secrets too, like the darkling he made involuntarily or the spells he could infect with spiders. Or the damage he caused to Pogue to get to Caleb. Perhaps those were stories for another day. He knew better than to push his luck and tried to nurse the relationship they were forming. He needed more information from her.  

Next day was school day. Alessa was hurrying to 8:15 am class and fought the annoyance of a snoring Chase who got to stay at home and sleep late. As always, her time was calculated to arrive just in time. She entered the first class as professor Katja who teaches art history greeted her students.

Alessa wasn’t much of talking to her classmates, but she did with Charlotte who asked why she skipped Saturday evening party at the local burger place after their meeting. ‘ _Well, I had to deal with an injured Witch Boy_ ’ she thought to reply, but it wasn’t the polite thing to do when they had no idea they had witches and warlocks among them.  

“I was watching the new series Disenchanted. I wanted something light to distract my mind after all the events of the week.” She went for a safer answer. Charlotte knew she was reserved.

“By events you mean that visit we made to the museum exhibition from the other county? It was dreadful I know! Like, who makes an art exhibition about a mental map on acting? And we have to write a 2000 essay on its political influence.” Alessa was distracted. She wasn’t fully interested in the answer from Charlotte, until she made another connection. “– or were you talking about the Fire ball?”

“Which fireball?” The mention of the fireball put Alessa on full alert. They couldn’t know about Chase, she arrived before somebody could notice the man in the burning fire.

“Oh well, the one that flew over the treetops the other day. My mother swears she saw one and you know, the superstition… don’t go out at night when you see a fire ball pass, you may find a witch and turn into a toad.”

“That doesn’t even rhyme.” Alessa was surprised to hear such a dreadful explanation of a witchball.

Charlotte just held up her hands defensively. “Hey I didn’t make it. My mother was reluctant to let me go to Boggies that night you know, that’s old ladies stories. She made me send her a message when I left the place, to know I was on my way and make sure the witch would not deviate me from my way. Other than that I had a great night; Jude invited me to a date next week.”

And from there, Charlotte spent most of their time together talking about her crush on Jude and how it may be reciprocated. It wasn’t as if Alessa didn’t like to know about the change in her relationship with Jude, she was happy for her friend. But it all sounded banal, like most of their life in that town. It was expected from them to finish High School and move to bigger cities with better College opportunities, only if you could afford it, of course. Alessa wasn’t sure if she could afford it but it wasn’t what her grandmother had planned for her.

From that day on, Alessa entered in a new life routine at Alobourgh. She went to school and came back to find Chase looking at the flat screen, binge watching series and eating junk food. Then they’d cook together, have dinner and Alessa would do her homework. Chase would read, watch more TV or look nostalgically through the window.

Sometimes he would ask about her day and she would oblige retelling him a synthetized story of her activities, mentioning Charlotte, Jennifer and Jude every now and then, or the interesting facts she was learning at school. Then he would proceed to update her knowledge of the TV Series he was watching so they would be on the same page about their shows.

As the end of October drew near and midterm exams had just passed, Alessa’s friends from school decided to celebrate their grades with some beer after school. They were talking animatedly when Jennifer fixed her eyes to the distance.

“Oh-My-God! Who is that Adonis and why hadn’t anyone introduced us?” Before Alessa could chuckle at the funny remark from her friend, she turned at the spot her friend was staring. There he was. Chase had new clothes, a plaid shirt open over a blue Henley and was flirting openly with some first years.

Alessa hurried towards where the boy was standing stomping. Oh boy she was mad. “Chase, what are you doing here?”

“I was getting really bored at home and decided to come and pick you up. Hey! What’s up!” He greeted another group of girls who paced nearby giggling at the sight of Chase.

“I told you not to…” Whatever she planned to say was left in the middle because Alessa noticed Charlotte coming near to where they were standing.

“Do you know him Alessa?” Charlotte was fast to ask and to walk between them.

“Yes, yes, he’s, Chase Goodwin. We are…” Alessa wasn’t quick at making up a lie. To her luck Chase was, and saw the distress she was getting from the situation.

“Friends from childhood. You see her mother wanted me to check on her. You know how reserved our little Alessa can be. Would you believe that she hasn’t called her mother in a month? She was getting worried young girl.”  he scolded Alessa. “And I had to attend some business nearby and offered to check on my dearest friend.”

“Alessa!!! You’ve never told us about your handsome friend!!!” Jennifer said with a fake offended expression extending her hand to shake Chase’s. “Do you want to come to Boggies’ Dinner? We were heading that way.”

“Of course I’d like to!”

Without a doubt, Chase had a way with people. Soon he had everyone around his pinkie. If they were at a normal stereotypical school he would be the popular leader who commanded all. Alessa stared to question why he wasn’t able to win over his covenant. If he could be this charismatic he could have the world at his feet easily. Then she remembered how Power consumed he was and concluded that as the reason why he thought it was better to have enemies than make people follow him.

When people started to question if he was enrolling to the school, Chase conveniently said that he was taking a sabbatical. His plans were to travel a little bit before finishing High School, because he knows that he would be attending college and then his time would be limited because of his studies. He even mentioned he wanted to study a career to continue his family legacy. He was a pretty good liar. He also mentioned that before he does all that, he wanted to see his nerdy friend, all too believable for those listening.

Around 11 they called it a day and everyone was heading home. ‘Where are you staying Chase?’ a girl who was in Math with Alessa but with whom she hadn’t crossed a world asked him. “I’m staying with Alessa. I can’t let my girl to walk alone at night right? She may find a witch and we all know what happens when you find a witch.” A general disappointed sound emerged from the throat of every girl surrounding Chase. Even Jude was disappointed and he was dating Charlotte! They bid their farewells and started to walk home.

“That didn’t go that bad.” Chase said smiling and tucking his hand on his pockets.

“Seriously Chase??? We had an agreement!” Alessa exploded. She tried to convince herself once again that their arrangement was for the better of them, but she also enjoyed seeing him with her friends.

“It was getting boring to be there all day long alone. And I’ve read your books already. Since you hide your Encantus I can’t find anything remotely fun to do lock all day. Your friends are nice, a bit superfluous and God Bless their Ignorance, but nice to hang around.”

“Maybe if you didn’t try to force them to give you their powers, you could have had friends at Spenser.”

“Maybe, but I prefer power over friends any day.” There it was again. Sometimes Alessa thought he behaved like a normal healthy person, just for him to make these kinds of remarks.  She had to remind herself that he was there only for Power. He wanted to use her to get more condensed energy. She had to keep that in mind and never let him know that she was also able to condensate energy, an ability not all witches had.

She was more powerful than he was, as they discovered in their first duel. She forgot to mention that she was a Priestess, a rank in witchcraft that is given to those who have the ability to condense and give magic to others. Yet Alessa had grown fond of the boy’s company and decided to keep such information from him if he was only there for Power. She even enjoyed to tease him by calling him Witch Boy and how he replied calling her Sweetheart.

They walked in silence through the path bordered by trees. When they entered their flat, Chase was afraid he had awoken her wrath.

“Are you still mad at me?” Chase asked with fake annoyance on his tone.

“No.”

“Then why you didn’t say a word on our way back?”

“I was thinking.”

He waited for Alessa to elaborate more on her response, but noticing that she remain silent he made a question to keep the conversation flowing. “What were you thinking?”

“That you meeting people didn’t go as bad as I expected.”  Alessa was grinning. Maybe the Witch Boy didn’t have to stay locked up all the time.


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting an older version of Mary Poppins

Soon the presence of Chase was known by everyone in town. They say there is a lot of gossip in small towns as goes the popular saying. It was uncommon in Alobourgh that someone younger than 20 years old lives alone in such a small place and now they had to add to the mix a handsome boy that appeared out of nowhere and was living with a young dame. Nobody could pinpoint the moment Chase arrived to town. And he was truly noticeable because of the several school crushes he was provoking. Plus it was clear he didn’t belong in there. He had what they call “foreigner face” and a face like that is to be remembered. Yet Chase didn’t arrive by train or bus, he just appeared there. And he was living with a girl who wasn’t his wife, God forbid so much sin.  Chase found the gossip amusing; he was enjoying being the center of attention. And driving Alessa crazy was an added benefit.

From then on, Chase waited for Alessa to finish her classes every day and picked her up at school. They then went to buy groceries, walk around town, and visit the small malls there were on the main street and also attended cultural events. Never were they questioned about how Chase got there or how long would he stay. Most girls wanted to be around him to get his attention and flirt with him. And Chase welcomed their affections. He was surprised to find one day that he didn’t need the power that much. Yes, he still was addicted to it, but for short periods of time, he would forget that he could manipulate the elements and create situations that favored his intentions.

Halloween arrived before Alessa could prepare herself mentally for it. She noticed the proximity of the celebration when shop windows started to show scary costumes and stores commenced to sell monster shaped candies.

“I thought you said they weren’t fond of witches.” Chase commented on their way back to their apartment, noticing the cheesiest costumes of devils and angels.

“Yeah, well, they are fond of sweets.” Alessa sighted looking around at the market, as if searching for a specific item. “We have to get ready for the festivities.”

“What? Buying candies for the kids that come to our door or there is a special witchy ritual we have to do?”

“Duh! Yes! We have to prepare an offering to Mother Earth for renewing magic, or in your case for renewing your power.”

Chase was curious about a ritual for renewing power, since he thought that power was consumed and then transformed into something else that could not be returned to his body. “Ok, I’m up to it. Show the way. I’ll do whatever you say.”

“Hahaha AS IF!! I wish you do what I say for once!!”

“Maybe you’re not saying what I want to hear.” The cheeky Chase was once again comfortable around the witch.

“Chase, relationships with people don’t work that way. They don’t have the obligation to behave as you wanted them to.”

Coming close to her face, Chase whispered in her ear. “But we’re not just people.” And walked away entering to the first store he saw.

Alessa rolled her eyes. He was impossible. Surprisingly Chase behaved as promised. He carried the grocery bags with vegetables, the coal and matches. On their way out of the store Jude he reached them to invite them to a Halloween night party. Jude was an enthusiastic smiling fellow with a golden heart and quite oblivious to his surroundings. In good faith he approached them from behind holding them by the shoulders. “Halloween night at Boogie’s 10:30… don’t miss it. We’re wearing costumes.”

“It’s Monday night!” Alessa objected. She hated when people interfered with her plans of doing nothing and plainly hide at her place. Plus Halloween was a special night for her and her believes which meant she needed to be somewhere else. .

Seeing the dilemma going through his friend’s head, Chase responded for them. “Won’t miss it for life!” When Jude walked away, Alessa huffed to Chase.

“I don’t want to go.”

“Oh I know Sweetheart.” He tilted up her face by her chin. “But it would be suspicious if every person of our age is attending the party and we’re missing. At least people will notice my absence; of yours I’m not sure.”  He teased her once again.

It turns out that Alessa’s Halloween ritual was a very simple one. She would light four candles pointing at each cardinal point and in the center burn the vegetables they got using her magic. She asked Chase to hold her hand and use his power also, promising it would not cause him damage. The fire lit brightly in orange and red flames that caused no smoke. Alessa took a minute to sit next to Chase while watching the fire burn and explained to Chase that long ago, covenants reunited to make an offer to earth to thank for the gifts received, then they would share a moment with their peers during the night and reinforce their ties. It was easy enough for Chase to understand why they would want to do it together to reinforce the allegiances. However he got shocked when Alessa extracted from her jacket a little pearl of energy and threw it to the fire, making it explode and practically disappear.

“I thought you didn’t have other!” Chase was surprised and offended at the same time.

“I do not have another leaf of energy. I told you they are scarce. But this is a pearl of energy, completely different shape.”  

“But… but… you said you won’t give me another one”

“It was necessary Chase. I had to keep them for this date. When Witches practiced more often their beliefs, the High Priestess of their covenant would offer a dense energy form to Earth and then proceed to replenish the energy of their covenant for the year that starts this night.” Then Alessa proceeded to take out of her pockets two leafs and hand one to Chase and eat the other one. Chase now knew what to do, he was eager for a moment like this. Anticipation of what was bound to happen made him almost snatch the energy given to him. Alessa just chuckled seeing his eagerness. Noticing how she was staring, Chase felt as if he had done something wrong. But when he saw Alessa almost savoring her leaf, he knew it was expected from him to do it as well. She was just happy to have someone to share this moment as she didn’t have a sisterhood of witches to stay by her side. Chase could totally relate to the feeling and was glad to be her company this night. They both felt power surge through them and with a replenished fuel they attended the party.

While they were getting out of the woods, Chase used his renewed Power to dress both of them in costumes. He went for the very obvious. “Like really Chase? I am Elphaba and you’re the Wizard of Oz?” But he thought it was funny. He laughed loud and cheerfully, until small wrinkles appeared on his eyes. For this one time, he would choose the costumes and get away with it.

The party itself was nothing remarkable to be honest. They were teenagers and most of them were bad at sneaking alcohol to parties. Most people were dancing on costumes that featured the most generic ones like long wizard tunics to the most unoriginal Walmart costumes of sexy vampire and sexy nurse. There were very little ones that could win a Cosplay competition, like the one dressed as pilot Luke Skywalker or Chun-Lee from Street Fighter, but mostly, the teenagers put on just about the easiest clothes they found to pass as costumes.

It took them no-time to find a familiar face: Jude was trying to attract the attention of Chase and Alessa as soon as they crossed the doors. They took their place at the same table with Charlotte and Jennifer. The night consisted on cheerful talk, dancing and having snacks like French fries and nachos.

Around 3 am, Boogie’s Dinner owner turned on the lights and sent all people home. It was safe to walk on those streets. Alessa felt so tired of human interaction that desired to sleep until the next weekend. Unfortunately the next day she had class at 11:15 and had to be awake by then. On their way back, Chase noticed smile fires in the distance. They were barely visible for the human eye, but they could feel the power from those other magic wielders since it was all hollows night and it was 3 am, the witching hour. Their perceptions were enhanced by the natural magic of the moment.

“Are those offerings like yours? I thought you said that there were no witches near.”

“I had no idea there were. It must be a small covenant. Lucky we did ours earlier, but I must tell Granma about them.”  Chase only nodded affirmatively. She hadn’t talk to him about her Grandmother yet and wasn’t sure why it was important.

The truth being told, Alessa forgot that there were witch settlements nearby by next day. She woke up just in time to arrive at class and after the day was done, she came back to sleep. Chase didn’t even have the decency of getting up from the couch. He ordered food to go and thought about the timing perfectly for the moment Alessa arrived.  After they eat, they went to sleep again.

Around the middle of November, weather changed drastically and the green color of leaves faded to make way to all imaginable marron and brown tones in nature. Alessa spent more time at home, not only because she liked her solitude fortress but because it was warmer inside and once she got in from her duties at school not even Chase’s puppy eyes could get her out again.

One day, Alessa was taking a bath when Chase heard a knock on the door. He was sure they weren’t expecting someone, they never were. Alessa tried a new recipe she saw online so no food delivery service. Their acquaintances knew better than to turn up unannounced so scratch that possibility. To know who was on the other side of the door, Chase had to open the door and so he did.

He was greeted by a very adult woman dressed in a fitting three pieces suit on dark blue with silver thin stripes. Her expression was severe. In her right hand she was carrying a carpet bag and her left hand was occupied by an umbrella.

“Who is it?” Alessa asked as she opened the bathroom’s door enough to let her face out.

“An older version of Mary Poppins.”

It was clear for Chase that Rowena Weathon was not amused by his answer but anyways, Alessa giggled with his response and although Rowena’s expression was sour and hard, he knew he was safe. Alessa hurried to go out of the bathroom, fully dressed thanks to her magic.

“Come in Granma! Chase, this is my Grand Mother, Rowena. Gran this is Chase Collins.” Alessa introduced them with a smile.

“Show me your mark.” Those were the first words Rowena spoke to Chase. He felt intimidated by the order. At first he thought that if he had the opportunity to meet the grandmother he heard so much about, it would be easy to subdue to make her will her powers to him due to the elderly image he had in his mind about a grandmother. He was wrong in so many assumptions, the lady in front of him didn’t look a day older than 60, and her words were loaded with power. This was one of the few times he felt like obeying without complaint.

Chase took off his shirt so his birth mark was fully on display. If the old lady noticed something, she didn’t say it. She had a really strong poker face, and within minutes of examine the mark she was satisfied, asking Chase to put it on again. Then on a cheerful tone she greeted her granddaughter.

They talked and updated about the topics they needed. Once again Alessa told the story of how she found Chase and what they have been doing lately.

“It is nice to hear that you are mingling with the locals. I’ve always encouraged you to do it. Bonds and relationships are important, especially when we don’t have a covenant like before.”

“What happened to them?” This time, Chase was the one addressing Rowena. He was curious about anything that remotely had to do with Power and Warlocks.

“Oh well, most of them died. Have you heard about Salem and the witch burning? My sisters died there.” Rowena knew how to read people and it was obvious that she wanted to test Chase and learn as much as she could about him.

“But those trials weren’t … like … 500 years ago?”

“Hahaha.” A pristine laughter came from the woman. “They were not that long ago son, but if you must know… I am about to turn 350 years old this winter.”

Chase was surprised. He believed impossible that a witch could live that longer if she has been using her Power regularly. He knew those who use the Power were bound to die young and withered. Like his biological father, like Caleb and Pogue’s fathers and the rest of the Sons of Ipswick. Yet this lady sitting in front of him affirms to have lived through three centuries.

“How is it possible?”

“Like you, I had a soulmate.”

This revelation shook the foundations of what Chase believed to know. And now, he was eager to start to comprehend what does it means to be a Warlock.   

“Darling, do you think that Kowalsky’s bakery is still open? I would like much one of his creations.” Rowena turned to address her granddaughter, sharing a knowing look.

“He must be finishing the last batch. I’ll go and check. And I will bring some of his rooibos tea you like.” Alessa replied giving a side hug to her Grandmother and putting on her jacket and scarf to go out in the night. Fall nights were wetting fresh and she needed to cover herself.

Alessa understood right away what her Grandmother wanted from her. She needed to talk to Chase alone; the freshly baked bread was just a distraction. She took her time to walk to the bakery two blocks away and waited for the last baked batch that was coming out from the oven. She was sure to take her time to give space for them to talk. After all, she was a witch and could teleport at will or make appear out of thin air the goods she needed.

Meanwhile, Rowena turned to Chase. Her facial expression was serious and concealed emotion. A shiver ran through Chase’s spine.

“Now, before I instruct you about soulmates and witches I have a question. Why are you still here?”

“Pardon?”  She had shown herself to be reserved about her intentions, even friendly. The boldness of the question put Chase out of guard.

“My Granddaughter healed you by feeding you with pure power. Why are you still here?”

“I don’t have anywhere to go and your granddaughter seems to think that my education in matters of the use of Power could improve.”

“And you wish to know how to get more power. Well Warlock, let me tell you that your kind is not able to condense such energy and most witches lack the knowledge, ability and strength to do it. And no, you can’t learn it.”

“Alessa mentioned that only a High Priestess can do it. You are one.”

“You are partially right. I am what we call a High Priestess, one of the powerful witches capable of bonding people through energy, be it power for warlocks or magic for witches. But not only are High Priestess able to extract energy and turn it into power or magic. In general, every Priestess is able to do it and scarcely, some very talented witches. This is, however, an ability that has diluted from the blood of our descendants within generations.” Rowena noticed the emotions on Chase’s expression and his true desire to learn more, even if it was for his own benefit and not his covenant’s benefit. “Nobody really knows how the first Wizard and Witch came to be. Maybe they experimented with energy and it divided to meet the needs of each kind. Or maybe our ability to bend reality was granted to us by superior beings. Whatever way it was, some of us are prone to use said abilities. But it is true that in order to continue our legacy we had to have children. So our kind mingled with people who don’t have the ability to use magic or power, thus making our blood diluted. Perhaps due to genetics there are those of us that have more wizard blood in our veins resulting in more access to the source of magic and power. As you must have noted by now, magic is feminine and power is masculine.” Noticing that Chase’s attention had not faltered, she proceeded.

“Now to what concern our conversation: your birth mark and soulmates. Every now and then, rarely and scarcely, a Warlock and a Witch are born with similar marks. They mean they are bound to wield energy from the source in their singular forms to maintain balance in the world. If they happen to meet, magic can heal the effects of Powers. We Witches are meant to produce magic for the world. We share it and it never stops. In the case of Warlocks, the use of energy from the source causes your mortal body to die. But if you happen to have a soulmate and know her or him, and if you create a bond with that particular person, the effects of energy for both of you can be neutralized. This lasts as long as they are both alive. When one of them die, time starts to catch up with the surviving partner, and that is what is happening to me.”

This revelation came as a surprise to Chase. He had heard little about Rowena because Alessa was reserved about the topic. Little by little, he was connecting dots and now he understood why Rowena was so old.

“I don’t think Alessa has told you the story but my dear husband died thirty years ago. My lovely girl didn’t have the opportunity to meet him. He was a good man and a powerful warlock. We met by mere chance after the trials of Salem when every woman that had magic had to hide their abilities. I have my soulmark on my right ankle. It was visible when I escaped through the forest and the branches from the road tore my dress and hose. He saw it and showed me safety with him. He had a farm and lived with his mother, his father died as I assume yours did, he had used so much power that at young age he was unrecognizable. I have to admit that from the very beginning we knew what having that mark meant. Although open practice of magic was forbidden, covenants were still large and still you could be educated in the use of magic. We were the first couple in a century to have soulmark bond. And in the last 300 years, I haven’t heard about other warlock or witch with one of them.”

“That means you don’t know where I could find this Witch that is destined to me…” Iit sounded more like an aloud thought than a question. In that moment, Alessa came back from the bakery.  She saw her Grandmother and Chase keeping silence and decided to prepare tea the old way.

To divert attention from the silence that took position of the small apartment. Rowena asked for novelties. Alessa complained to her Grandmother about Chase being unable to follow instructions and attracting the attention from everyone while Chase remarked that he had brought excitment to Alessa’s life since she seemed to only come and go from school.

“By the way, you mentioned that there were fires nearby during Halloween night. You said it was important.” Chase reminded to his roommate about their earlier conversations. Alessa forgot completely about that night. She told Rowena that they ignited their offering before going to the Halloween party with all the youngsters, but on their way home Chase noticed some bonfires in the distance.

Rowena processed the information with her best calm expression. On the inside she was considering her options and the options of the young wizards she had in front. “Darling, do you remember the old pumpkin patch we used to visit for Samhain? Meet me there next Tuesday at twilight, and bring this young warlock.  We have a lot to teach him.” Rowena said pointing her thumb at Chase who was sitting on her right side. Alessa giggled to the funny eyes she saw her old grandmother doing at the boy. Rowena then extended her arms to hold Chase in a strange embrace. “Be there on time. It was a pleasure to meet you.” Then turned to her granddaughter and kissed her cheeks. “Don’t worry about the fires, you are safe Darling. Just keep your guards up. It was a pleasant evening. Ta-ta!” And waving her hand to the ceiling, she disappeared in the middle of the room.

“She could have done that from the beginning?” Chase asked surprised. “You know, appear and disappear from that very spot?”

“Yes, she called to the door to give you the opportunity to assimilate her presence.” Alessa saw a spark illuminating Chase’s eyes. Before his eyes turned completely black, Alessa pleaded “Don’t even think about trying to teleport Witch Boy, we don’t want you to suddenly age because you’re not using your power efficiently. How am I going to explain that to your fans?” and they laughed together. For the first time since he discovered his powers, Chase felt authentic joy.  


	9. Chapter 8: Lesson number 1

The following Tuesday as they promised, they prepared for their meeting. Alessa took Chase’s hand and surrounded them with a whirlpool wave of magic that took them from a clear in Alobourgh to a hill that marked off the entrance to a Pumpkin Patch in what looked a lot like Scotland.  The use of magic to travel such distance made Alessa pant for breath, which made Chase realize the amount of effort put in that single trick.

“Just give me a minute to recover.” Alessa said holding her finger up.  

“About time!” The voice of Rowena surprised the youngsters. She guided them to a side where she had prepared a magic circle, and then she faced the boy and called him. “Chase Collins, you need to learn to control the Power that has been bestowed upon you. Are you willing to learn and follow my directions?” The commanding voice of Rowena Weathon resonated as they saw the High Priestess coming forward. She was wearing a long green and black robe and a pointy hat. In her right hand a staff made of rowan wood made her look as a wise druid. Chase was about to laugh at her outfit when saw that Alessa had use her magic to change into a matching robe but in deep burgundy. A grunt escaped from his throat “Is this really necessary?” Seeing the seriousness in the witch’s face, he yielded. “urgh, fine, I’ll wear a black one.” And in a blink Chase was dressed like his companions.

Chase had never imagined to attend a class for learning magic or controlling the Power and didn’t know what to expect from this experience. However he found it difficult to follow the first instruction given to him “Chase Collins, Make this branch of rowan bloom.”  Alessa just sat on the ground near the place where Rowena had embedded the staff she brought, watching the failed attempts of the boy, but never making fun of him.

His inability to channel The Power came from his eagerness to feel it. All of the warlocks wanted more than anything to use The Power, which made them addicted to it. The price of their eagerness was their vital force. In order to control their addiction they needed to be conscious about the energy they were commanding and how to use it. If they applied their knowledge of nature and physics to their Power, then they could use it efficiently and cause less damage to their bodies. But as much as Chase tried, he could not make the staff bloom.

After what seemed like hours, Rowan spoke again. “Alessa Weathon, come in and provide direction to Chase Collins.”

“Is it necessary to use our names like that?” Chase inquired.

“It is indeed. Our names hold power by themselves. Now Chase Collins, place a hand to the ground and the other to the staff...”  Chase did as Alessa instructed. Next, Alessa place her hands over Chase’s “…the best way of making this rowan staff bloom is injecting power or magic through its veins. Concentrate not on your cells calling for The Power, but in your hands injecting Power to the capillary veins that travel from end to end of the staff.”  Alessa spoke calmly with a velvety voice. It was a new facet of her that was showing. For a moment Chase felt the connection with the staff, and he could locate the places that demanded to be closed for the staff to bloom. “Now, direct your energy to the points you must feel by now.” He did as she told and solid trunk started to thicken at their touch.

“Well done Chase Collins. How do you feel?” Rowena asked after the staff was growing branches.

“Not drained, it wasn’t like it was doing what I wanted… but what I instructed. Does it make sense?”

“This is called control Chase Collins, by focusing on a small task you optimize the Power that flows through your body, reducing your cell wear. When you want to make things happen, you force them and need more Power. But when you… instruct them, they use their own energy resulting in a lesser consumption of your Power.” Rowena explained the lesson to Chase.

He was weaker than before, but definitively felt better than for example, when he had to bewitch Sarah to blackmail Caleb. This is what the witches were talking about when they said he needed to have a more efficient control over his power. And the lesson ended there as Rowena called it a day.  “Next week, same day, same hour.” Saying these words, Rowena disappeared from the reunion point.

“Come! Let me show you the town.” Alessa came back to be the smiling girl she was and not the solemn Priest of an ancient secret group that was before Chase a minute before. Chase bite his lips in a distracted way when he was making sense of the change in the atmosphere, something that Alessa noticed, he did very often. Seeing that he wasn’t moving, Alessa took him by the hand and literally dragged downhill to the town. There they bought fish and chips TK and strolled down town.

“Where are we again?” Chase asked when he took in the small town they were visiting.

“A pumpkin patch just outside King Arthur’s throne.”

“What? How? Why?” He couldn’t even articulate his thoughts, but Alessa didn’t need it, she knew what he was thinking, because once she thought it.

“This is a magical place; many witches come here to use their magic freely without attracting attention. This is a place where you can let your power roam free without depleting it, just let it go! It is safe.” It wasn’t the first time Alessa or her grandmother addressed the safety, but what they were keeping safe and from whom, Chase didn’t know.

“No but how are we here? We just entered the woods near Alobourgh and suddenly the path brought us here. How?”

“Oh that. There are lines in our world that connect sacred places like this one. As I’ve told you, they are safe passages to neutral territories. Here you’re not good or bad and your powers are neither. They are good for traveling and meeting new places. If you behave, maybe I could take you to Paris or Brazil one day.”  

Chase and Alessa enjoyed their stay that day in the small town near the hill. In the distance, they could see the Castle of Edinburgh promising to visit the main city in another occasion.

Every Tuesday they went back to the patch for their appointment with Rowena. With each passing day, it was less draining for Chase to use his magic and he felt confident about the use of his Power. Even though he was willing to pay the high price The Power required, now he felt relieved that his body wasn’t precisely decaying because of it and started to use The Power confidently.  Nonetheless Alessa encouraged him to keep on doing things “non-magically”. He liked to open doors with The Power, Alessa preferred to use handles.

On the second day of February, Alessa cooked a three course dinner. It looked fancy with a salad for entrée, pasta and meat for main course and cheesecake for dessert. That precise day, Chase decided to go out. Over time, Alessa stopped nagging about him needing to be watch over and gave him space. He wasn’t bound to her by any mean; he could walk and go elsewhere whenever he wanted. However he had fall in a pleasant routine living with Alessa. They redecorated the space to change the couch for another bed so Chase could sleep comfortably. You could say that they were the perfect roommates. So on February the second Chase was out, using one of the natural portals for warlocks and visiting Ipswich.

He had learned to conceal his presence from those who could recognize him. He kept the use of The Power at the minimum to spy on Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Reid. With the lessons from Rowena and Alessa he grew curious of the Book of Damnation, he wanted to learn his own history. And he made that his mission since he wasn’t able to find Alessa’s Encantus again.

That night when he came back to the apartment he now shared with Alessa, he found only candles lit all over the place.

“Why you aren’t using the electricity like a normal person?”

“Candlemas. This is the festivity of the light of the world. I do not use electricity on this day, just candle light.”

Chase noticed the feast cooked by his roommate and took his place at the table. They ate in silence feeling the solemnity created by the candles. When food was over they went to sleep, but before Chase changed into pajamas, Alessa reached for his hand.

“Wait… I have… something for you.” It was strange for Chase to see her showing vulnerability, yet here she was, blushing and trying hard not to meet his eyes.  She opened her left fist to show another one of those energy leaves that witches made. With solemnity she offered him the condensed energy. Responding with the same solemnity he took the gift it and consumed it.

 “Today is one of the four great days of the year: All Eve’s night is one of them, Candlemass, May Day and Lammas are the others. On these days it is customary to share power with… those close to you.” Alessa avoided saying “your covenant”. It meant a lot to her saying that they shared company since, by her family agreement, she didn’t have the backup of her mother and grandmother during those festivities, nor she had friends to celebrate their traditions as witches. They had share so much time together since she found him and for her, he had become part of her closest people. Mainly, she was afraid that Chase understood and rejected the implications of the words “your covenant” thus avoiding them. But to her surprise he just nodded to the new knowledge he received.

For Chase, this meant that he had four stablished chances to replenish his inner power, something the other Sons of Ipswich didn’t have. It was the reason why a Witch and a Warlock could live long and prosper, as long as they could share energy. It was lucky that Alessa was one of those women that could provide energy, as he had correctly guessed from his interactions with Rowena.

More days passed, turned into weeks and months. With each passing season, Rowena looked weaker and older. Around June, Alessa had her group presentations at school and could not join Chase to meet Rowena. Chase had grown in control of his power as well as strength, Rowena noticed. When they finished their practice that day, Rosena asked to talk to him.

“Sure. What do you want to talk about?” He became more attentive and held less grudges against the world.

“I need to ask you a favor. I know my time to join my ancestors is approaching. It would be easier for me to go in peace if I know that you would help Alessa get through it. When I am not here to keep the order on the covenants, they will try to seize my power. They don’t know I am aging at accelerated pace otherwise they would be near me to force me to will my power to them.” Chase understood that too well, he would have done it if he didn’t have her favor. “I’ve kept her away from me so they let her be. In our community everyone thinks that we are distant because she did not inherit the ability to bend magic. We had a public fight about it and since then, my sweet girl Alessa has lived alone.” Rowena made a pause to make sure Chase understood why they had been training in secret. “All I am asking is that when I die, you take her away from danger. She knows what to do when the moment come, just, be with her, even if it is for a short while.”

It was a huge compromise the one Rowena asked to Chase. He was standing stoically in front of the woman, noticing the similarities between her and her granddaughter, like the way they tried to appear tough and the tale signs of trying to hide their vulnerability. He willingly accepted the compromise. He was convinced that with Alessa by his side, he could keep at bay the negative effects of The Power to live a good life, even if he never fined his soulmate.

Back at home, Alessa came tired from her final presentation to a nicely settled take-away dinner.

“I missed training. How is Granma?” Alessa grabbed her plate and started eating eagerly.

“You know, kicking my magical ass, like every week.” It was true that Chase made progress during all those lessons. But also, he felt drained after them because he was using Power, he still had that vulnerability.

“But now you can actually levitate without tumbling in the air!” Alessa mentioned cheerfully.

“Yes, I can fly like superman now.” Chase smiled as he took away the discarded containers from their dinner. He didn’t want to tell her about the serious conversation he had with Rowena about her imminent death. Alessa was happy after school and he didn’t want to ruin her good mood.

After dinner, they put up a movie from the streaming service and sat in enjoyable company on the couch. When Alessa feel asleep next to Chase, he looked at her once again marveling about her vulnerability. Not every day he had the chance to see her walls down as when she was sleeping. He passed his left arm behind her knees with extreme care and his right hand behind her shoulders to carry her bridal style and deposited her carefully on bed. He took away her Converse and threw the blanket over her. “Good night Sweetheart.”


	10. Chapter 9: Please Witch Boy... stay with me.

Nobody is really prepared for the death of a beloved one. Part of Alessa knew that since the death of her grandfather more than twenty years ago, Rowena Weathon was on a race against time. Her grandmother had lived long and at this point she had accepted the hand given. Another part of Alessa was convinced that she didn’t need to worry about her grandmother dying, because it was never going to happen, she had live through thin and thick and yet here she was, talking animatedly and teaching a Witch boy how not to die.

Yet she couldn’t deny that as time passed by, her Grandmother lost agility, her hair turned gray and her back went crook and more and more, witches were getting closer. Or so Rowena said.

She was surprised when after a lesson, Rowena called her to ask her to contact her mother. “Darling, I think you need to go and check on your mother. She misses you dearly.”

Chase hasn’t heard much about Alessa’s mother. He knew that her name was Clarissa from some previous conversations. Apparently she was also a witch but not as powerful as her mother and daughter, which surely was straining. Clarissa was on her thirties when she gave birth to Alessa without being married. Actually, the name of Alessa’s father was long lost in time. However how Alessa and Clarissa came to be didn’t really matter, because time was relative for this family. They were old but they don’t grow old as morals do because they were witches. It was one of the advantages of magic but also one of the biggest disadvantages they had.

Obediently, Alessa called her mother to see if she could come over to visit her for some time. And she agreed.

“Do you want to come with me, Chase?”

“Pardon?”

“To visit my mother. Do you want to come or do you want to stay here?” Chase had learned to read perfectly the girl sitting next to him. This was another of those rare moments where she showed involuntarily that she was vulnerable.

“Do you need me to come?” The reaction he got from her surprised him. She once again avoided looking him into the eye and a blush colored her cheeks. She wanted him to come, because she had grown used to have him around. “I am curious about meeting your Mother.” But more than being curious, he didn’t want to admit what he truly wanted, to be by Alessa’s side in such important task.  He figured that Rowena wanted them reunited before her time is up.

Clarissa Weathon lived in Cave Creek. It was a strange place to find a witch. There were not many forests around and during winter you could use a light jacket to keep you warm. Plus the beach was a few steps away from where Clarissa lived. Somehow Chase didn’t get why Alessa wouldn’t want to live there.

Alessa had warned her mother about the company she was bringing, so she didn’t need to bother to prepare a room in her house for them. Of course Clarissa wasn’t ok with it. Her daughter had no need to pay for lodging when visiting her mother, even when she was bringing a handsome boy with her, as Rowena forewarned.

Yes, Clarissa knew about the boy that her daughter found and helped, Rowena told her everything and had kept her updated about the shenanigans of her daughter. While Clarissa agreed to put up with the charade of their distancing for safety reasons, she loved her offspring and missed her living under her roof.

Since her departure, Alessa visited her mother at least three times a year, except last one because she was distracted by her Witch Boy.

Two years ago, her mother found a man called Robert and started a relationship with him. He has no idea about the magical side of the family, but knew that when she was really young, Clarissa had a daughter who ran away to live alone. But over time, they fixed their relationship and now visited every now and then. Clarissa and Robert lived together and although Robert wasn’t pleased to know that Alessa will bring a boy, he supported their decision since he wasn’t Alessa’s father and didn’t want to comment on her life. After all, he felt strong by Clarissa’s side, but an outsider when it came to Clarissa’s family.

The young couple arrived to the humble house on the beach town before noon. They had no need of rides since now Chase had mastered apparition. They were received by the big smile on Clarissa’s face before they could even knock on the door.

“It’s so good to see you darling!” Clarissa hugged her daughter excitedly not letting her go for what seemed ages. But when she decided the hug was long enough, she turned to actually notice the boy that was by her side. “And you must be Chase Collins, my mother told me about you.” She was easygoing and had a bubbly personality. Clarissa gave Chase a wink. Chase thought it was because she knew about being a warlock and such, but the truth is that from the moment she saw them together, she couldn’t help to hope that Chase and Alessa belong together. She wanted to know that they were together doing normal teenager stuff instead on just focusing on their magic, because both shared that trait, being consumed by their use of energy. “Come in, and rest before dinner. I know that you technically didn’t get tired from the trip, but you know, we have to look “normal” to the neighbors. Robert will arrive soon.”

Robert arrived short after and before dinner was served. In their interactions it was clear that he was no less than a gentleman. Just seeing him and the way he behaved made the young ones feel like peasants. He was dressed in a three piece Tom Ford suit, which meant he could take care of Alessa’s mother financially. However Alessa was unsure of how he feels about her. He was plain nice to them, and Alessa wouldn’t want to be a burden to their relationship, since they were going strong.

However her fears had no foundations. Robert was as nervous about Alessa as she was. After dinner they conversed in the sitting room. Robert wanted to know what where Chase and Alesa’s plans for their careers. They looked at each other and shrugged. “I – we haven’t think about that.” Alessa said uncertain.

“Yeah, we wanted to take a year and figure out what to do. You know Alobourgh is a small place that doesn’t offer many options in case you wanted to continue studying. Plus the expenses and the location are important. We are still trying to figure it out.” Chase managed to surprise Alessa with his response. He looked calm and so sure about his answer even though they had never talked about a future. He was good at pretending and that scared her, mostly because he had gotten to know her enough to know what to say in their name.

They continued chatting until Robert commented that the next day he had an appointment for playing golf with personnel from the company he managed. They all bid their goodnights and went to bed. But at 3:00 am, Alessa woke up suddenly and went down to the kitchen. She found her mother Clarissa making tea. She was carrying a cup in each hand; the smell of the steamy content filled the kitchen. Somehow a warm tea made Alessa feel safe at home. “I am glad you didn’t forget about the witching hour. Please darling, tell me everything.”

And for the next hour, mother and daughter shared stories. Clarissa talked about her relationship with Robert and how she was glad to find him. Alessa knew that her mother decided to give birth to her because she felt that her 30s were her best shot to have a kid. However now with Robert she was hoping to settle a home. Clarissa also mentioned to her daughter that some witches have passed by to greet her and ask about Rowena. 

For Alessa, to tell her about Chase was a priority since he irrupted in all the aspects of her life. She confessed feeling comforted by his company. The fact that she was able to be herself in front of this stranger was a new exciting experience.

“It was lucky you found him first.”

“I thought that I was the only witch in the area, but during Hallows eve we could identify some fires around the woods.”

“I am sure that they were just using the forest as magical refuge. Every time it becomes more complicated for us, witches, to find places where we can do magic and reunite. It is true also that more and more witches are trying to reach your Grandmother.”  It was well known that she was among the last remaining High Priestess on the Wizarding world. All of the other witches had the magic so diluted in their blood that were not able to live as long as Rowena has done. “She is growing weaker. I know she doesn’t want to mention it directly, but it is clear that today more than ever, she is getting old.”

“We have noted that there are more witches coming to Cave Creek. Some of them have requested to be seen by the High Priestess and some of them have actually seen her. I have had encounters with Witches Alessa, I think they are hoping for me to inherit her magic.”

Since before Alessa was born, Clarissa made it clear that being a High Priestess wasn’t one of the priorities in her life. When she gave birth to her daughter she focused on her and she grew worried when Alessa first showed signs of wielding magic. Everyone started to notice that Rowena’s old enchantments to prevent people seeking for magic and Power were fading, allowing them to notice her magic, which was stronger than any other around. 

The sudden turn of the conversation brought both mother and daughter to a moment of silent acceptance of the inevitable. At some point, and perhaps soon, they were losing Rowena and there was nothing they could do to prevent this. Alessa became sleepy and rubbing her eyes, she wished for a good night and went back to bed.

Alessa and Chase stayed for two weeks in Cove Creek, just to catch up and meet Robert. He was lovely. They bid goodbye promising to come more often to spend holidays at Robert and Clarissa’s home, which Robert insisted, was also their home. And after that, Chase and Alessa were back in Aloburgh to solve mundane matters. Alessa would her High school education in July and they had no plan about what to do after that whatsoever.

Chase was as bored as he could get when his roommate got the final assignments for the year. Whenever Alessa wasn’t at the library reading books for essays, she was finishing team assignments with Jude, Jennifer and Charlotte. She only spent Sundays with him. To be honest, he had no idea why he was still here. He had controlled his addiction to The Power. He was able to use The Power maximizing its reach. He wasn’t afraid of aging and death now. He knew that even when he hasn’t met his soulmate, as long as she was alive he had a chance of not aging. And if she was alive, they would meet eventually, so he wasn’t in a hurry. It was true that what kept him in first place with Alessa was the perspective of having limitless amount of condensed energy, but now that he didn’t need it badly and was sure that Alessa would share her magic with him, he had no reason to stay. Yet, he couldn’t leave.

The Saturday before classes were over, Alessa arrived to her apartment fuming, slamming the door when she entered.

“Hey Sweetheart. What’s the matter?”

“Well, I forgot about Prom. They organizing a dance after we receive our diplomas and I didn’t plan for it and I don’t have a dress and I haven’t invited anyone and I don’t even want to go.” Alessa said as she put a cushion over her face while dramatically throwing herself to the couch.

The only reaction she got from Chase was a stern look and a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Aren’t you a Witch? Weren’t you the one boasting about saving me with your magic?  Why don’t you just conjure a dress and save this entire problem. And if you don’t wanna go to Prom, don’t! But I wouldn’t mind a bit of excitement. This finishing High School is getting really boring.”

And so, the second weekend of August, Chase was waiting for Alessa to finish her make-up. He was standing in the middle of the room dressed in a fitting blue suit he conjured using his Power, looking dangerously handsome. Alessa got a periwinkle strapless dress of light fabric with uneven skirt and sparkly silver pumps. When she turned to an exasperated Chase, she was fidgeting with the matching silver clutch in her hands.

“What do you think?”

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna shine there. Nobody would be able to look away from you.”

Alessa smiled timidly to the words from Chase and put on her coat. Chase held her waist from a side and guided her to the exit. Within minutes thanks to their power, they were at the gymnasium where the party was held.

The place was beautifully arranged, tables for 10 people were put around decorated in pink and blue tones. There were giant balloons welcoming the arriving guest at the end of the red carpet. It wasn’t a secret that many girls fancied Chase, when he entered escorting Alessa, their jaws fell to the floor. They looked as if they just walked away from a fairytale book.

After dinner they started to dance, first a waltz to celebrate the end of a stage of their lives and after that a bit of modern music. Alessa wasn’t completely into the dance; she felt all day long that she shouldn’t feel happy.  Chase could see that Alessa was lost in her thoughts by the frown on her forehead.

“Come on. Let’s get some air.”

He took his partner to a gazebo nearby, adorned with led lights and wreath.

“Something is eating you. What’s wrong? “ Chase asked placing a lose strand of hair out of Alessa’s face.

“This feels wrong… I shouldn’t be happy.”

“Why shouldn’t you?” As Chase finished his question, Alessa’s phone ringed, on the screen, the name “Clarissa” was visible.

“It’s mom.  Hello?”

The phone fell from Alessa’s hands and she started to cry. When Chase came close and grabbed her from the shoulders to ask what was going on, Alessa fell to the ground too. She was in shock and couldn’t speak.  Chase took the phone and talked to Clarissa.

“It’s Chase. What’s wrong?”

A serious voice almost demanding answered from the other side of the line. “Rowena is on her deathbed. Please, bring Alessa now.”

Within minutes and thanks again to their Power, Chase and Alessa were somewhere near Salem, at Rowena’s place. It was Chase who received directions from Clarissa and who, didn’t mind using his Power to open a portal to the place. If Alessa was surprised that Robert opened the door for them, she didn’t say it. Her only preoccupation was to be by her grandmother’s side.

If Alessa didn’t know that she was summoned to see the last moments of her grandmother, she wouldn’t have imagined it. She was expecting to find her somehow suffering or barely able to speak, nonetheless, she was sitting on her bed, covered by blankets. Regal as she always saw her. Alessa’s eyes fill with tears again making streams of tears flow. She kneeled to be closer and held her grandmother’s hand.

“You look lovely.” Rowena addressed her granddaughter. It was surprising to know that she was about to go and yet, her mind was as clear as crystal. “Don’t you cry darling. I am going on my own terms. I’ve had a long life and now, it is time for my journey to end.”

“I know, it’s just…” Alessa couldn’t end the phrase. Chase stepped behind her placing his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it as a way to show support.

“Yes, it’s going to be hard. But both of you know more than enough to live as the Weathon girls have always done… long and prosper.” Robert was now in the room, hugging Clarissa close to his side, kissing her temple. “My magic has weakened signaling that my time is up. That’s why there were bonfires near your place darling. I just wanted to protect the both of you, now you have to protect each other. Our magic stands strong within us. Remember what you have to do when I am gone.” Clarissa and Alessa nodded affirmatively despite the sobs and tears.

“He is a handsome boy isn’t he?” Rowena said looking at Chase. Streams of tears running now down her eyes, Rowena caressed her granddaughter’s cheeks. “I am glad you found her. Please, take care of my girl.” She addressed Chase now. “I am really sorry for what I took from you my wonderful Witch. It was always in search of a greater good for both of you, my daughters.” She whispered her final words and nobody could understand what they said. This way, on a day in the middle of August, surrounded by her family, Rowena Weathon the last of the Salem witches died peacefully.


	11. Chapter 10: Fly you fools!

Alessa couldn’t cry the loss of her Grandmother. Not yet. Clarissa and she had entered a race against time. They knew what they had to do. It was planned by Rowena over 30 years ago when her husband died and the soulmate bond was broken. So mother and daughter joined their magic to burn the body of their late ancestor on a funeral pyre the assembled secretly nearby the place where Rowena lived. Then they proceeded with the plan, which called for them to hold a funeral with other ashes they gathered from a harvest altar they found in the past and then tell to the people who attend the funeral that the ashes were to be dispersed on the sea by her will.  

These precautions had to be taken because none of them wanted the soil of her burial to be used to perform magic rituals since many witches would be searching precisely for that. And since the reverence that previous generations held for their deceased ones had also decrease, they couldn’t risk to have her bones or ashes used for rituals. They had to prepare for such considerations.  

“Are you Ok?” Chase asked Alessa, bringing a cup of tea and a cupcake to Alessa, who stopped pacing for a moment while Clarissa and Robert arranged everything for the funeral show. He noticed that for brief moments, Alessa would knead her left shoulder.

“No, I’m not. But I don’t have time now, Chase Collins.”  If he had learned something during the almost year that he has been living with Alessa was that calling him by his full name meant business is serious.

Without asking, Chase used the Power to change Alessa’s dress, because she hadn’t change from her formal dress and now was dirty, and made appear something more comfortable and practical for her to wear. She didn’t notice it and Chase wouldn’t mind not getting thanks words from her. He never formed bonds so strong as to feel the loss of someone. If he ever had such a bond with his mother, he was too young when she died to remember it. So he felt that this was as far as he could be of use.

It took all night to make the correspondent arrangements. At some point, Chase thought they were too much bother for nothing, since everything looked normal and the true farewell ceremony has been performed already. He remembered that the only funeral he had to attend was the funeral of Arthur and Gillian. He was remembering the moment when many women walking solemnly started parading at Rowena’s home. Until that very moment he understood why all precautions were taken. He could recognize their greed, they wanted power; they wanted magic, as he once wished for.  They were measuring the power given to Clarissa, but nothing had changed on her with Rowena’s death. They tried to ignore Alessa but they were assessing her too. Chase never left Alessa’s side, not for a second, he could see that she was irritated and tired of those fake bitches extending their condolences for something they didn’t feel.

The spectacle lasted few hours. With everything over, Chase and Alessa returned to their apartment.

“I just need to sleep.” Alessa’s head was pounding and she didn’t want to know about the world. All she wanted was to curl under the blankets and cry her soul out.

“Sure.” Chase would stay near, just in case she needed something. He figured that having someone close could be comforting. Not that he had someone close, but now he questioned about that feeling with her.

Three days later, Alessa was still in bed. Chase had made sure that she ate three times a day. Yet, she behaved like a zombie. The fourth day, Chase lured Alessa out. They met Jude and Charlotte and ate together. The humor of Alessa changed drastically; Chase supposed it was a result from the emotional support from those outsiders.

“I’m sorry to hear about your Nan, she was a nice lady. Remember when we saw her for the first time? She gave us fries until we were full… I’ve never had as many as that day… they would get me sick.” Charlotte commented. That was the grandmother Alessa remembered and the one who was so sure about her life to the point of preparing her death. Remembering all she taught her, Alessa decided not to feel guilty of her moments of happiness.

Chase noticed the change of attitude, however every now and then Alessa would knead her shoulder; a gesture she repeated a lot recently without realizing.

They went out to have breakfast next day and Alessa noticed two new ladies that were taking interest in them but didn’t mention it to Chase. Being free from the school responsibility, they spent all day at the only mall the city had to offer. After all, it was one of those places where everyone knows everyone. The two women Alessa noticed earlier were there too. She was now convinced they were being followed.

“Chase, let’s go. But we need to teleport inconspicuously.”

“I notice them too… They entered the last two stores behind us.” Then, seeing a familiar face in the next shopfront, he dragged Alessa with him. “Come!”

They entered a store where Jennifer had taken a summer job. Aided by her, when she noticed the urgency in Chase’s features, they took the backdoor and transported to their apartment.

The first thing Alessa did was to call her mother. Clarissa answered at the first ring; she was already expecting a call from them. “Mom, we are being followed.”

“I was hoping they follow me and not you darling. I’m sorry you have to pass through this just when your grandmother died, but you need to flee. Robert and I did it already; we are taking vacation at a secluded area where no-one can notice the magic.”

“Florida?”

“Yes! We will stay here for a while.” Florida was a safe place for witches because due to the electromagnetic fields in the nearby area, it was possible to divert the attention from magic. Plus try to find a real witch or wizard there! Many people offered their services as such, but the chances to find a real one are low. Nowadays people wanted to have a magic solution to their problems and many charlatans take advantage of that.

But Alessa didn’t have in mind a place to go. Later on she questioned herself why she hadn’t followed her mother to Florida, but at first she thought of London, there were many magical places there and their magic could be disguised. Before she said anything about a location, she needed to ask to Chase about his plans. After all, he was free to go anywhere he wanted. She wasn’t sure why he stayed by her side for so long. 

“My mother says I need to flee. I understand if you don’t want to…”

“Shh.” Chase placed his finger on Alessa’s lips preventing her of talking.  He heard something on the other side of the door. He felt something too, a barrier surrounding the building. He looked over the window and saw the two women that were following them earlier standing in front of the building.

“Do you trust me?” He had thought about where he could go in case of emergency. This counted as such, nobody would suspect or know, they were practically unknown everywhere. For answer, Alessa nodded positively, it was all he needed. He took her hand and opened a portal to take them to the very barn where a year ago he tried to make Caleb will his power to him. It was the same place where Caleb ascended and set him on fire, which resulted in Chase meeting Alessa. They have returned to Ipswich.


	12. Chapter 11: A short transition to their new old life

“Isn’t it marvelous how it seems that time doesn’t pass in here?” Chase entered ominously to a quite dusty mansion few steps from the Barn they first appeared on. “This is my legacy. Well, from the side of my biological father. Don’t worry! Nobody ever comes here since the Putnams were banished from Ipswich. But according to my lawyer, I can take possession of this whenever I want.”

“It is dusty.” Alessa said to conceal the fear she had at the fact that they were alone without clothing, food or their important belongings.

“Lucky we are wizards.” Chase said with that lopsided smile that demonstrated once again his overconfidence about everything.

Cleaning the place was fun and Alessa relaxed with the activity. It was a matter of pointing, signaling and hand weaving for sheets to fly away and curtains to open. When they finished with dust and old stuff, they went to turn on the electric transformer. They returned to the main room that featured a big chimney and sat on one of those old fashioned loveseats. Chase then magically invoked fire. For an instant, they only sound they could hear was the crack of the fire.

“We’ll have to get food and internet.” Alessa said frowning.

“Good thing you have your priorities sorted out sweetheart.” By now, a shadow appeared on Chase’s handsome features. “It was almost a year ago…” He let the phrase incomplete, but they both knew he was talking about: the ascension and the fight he had with Caleb.

“I know… you have grown much Chase Collins.” Alessa came close and hugged him by the shoulders. He noticed that her left shoulder was warm and he let himself be embraced by her warmth. Before he let his thoughts consume him further, he called for them to end the day. “Time to go to sleep.”

The Manor was far bigger than the apartment they have shared for almost a year. They had around ten rooms to choose from to make their spaces. They recognized the Principal Room the moment they opened the door. It was fairly ample, with its own bathroom and changing room. This room will be for Chase, as it was his inheritance and chief of the family now. But for that night, Alessa didn’t want to sleep alone, after all she had gone through recently she wanted his company, to listen to him saying goodnight like every other night. She had grown accustomed to their routine together and now that she seemed to have lost the life she knew, sleeping in the same room seemed to be the only familiar thing she could hold on to. But she was too afraid to ask him. 

There was a silent pause that both noticed went for too long.

“Alessa Weathon…” Chase said in the same solemn voice he heard her pronouncing his name several times during a year. “I know you are a powerful Priestess that doesn’t need protection and can manage on her own. However I would feel better if, at least for tonight, we stick to the routine of sleeping in the same room.” His tone change to a more familiar one. “The bed is big enough for the two of us. We are safe here.”

A rose tint crept to Alessa’s cheeks, it make her look cute to his eyes. To know that she could cut all the scrubs and move fallen trees with a hand without a sweat and yet be so vulnerable as to ask for company made Chase to feel important.

They changed into pajamas, ones that they conjured to start their night ritual. It was fantastic to find a double sink bathroom, so they didn’t have to wait for the other to finish his turn. When they were ready, they went under the blankets on each side of the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

“Sweet dreams Witch Boy.”

“Good night Sweetheart.”


	13. Chapter 12: The dilemma of the Sons of Ipswich

The thing with small towns is that everyone seems to be into the life of the others. Soon, there were rumors that a descendant of John Putnam returned to their old state in Ipswich. They didn’t know who was as they haven’t seen anyone new. They noticed nonetheless that there were lights at the Manor and the gardens were striped from the weed that had outgrown without the work of the once many workers that helped at Putnam Manor. However all the inhabitants were suspicious of the stories surrounding said property and no one dared to go and investigate.

Caleb was uneasy. He felt the use of Power and was afraid of what that may signify given the information that Putnam Manor was occupied. Pogue felt it too; someone was using The Power, very often. Reid was fast to deny that he was the one channeling such amount of Power. He could be reckless sometimes, but he was well aware of the price of being negligent with The Power, as they had seen with Chase the year before.  Tyler was afraid. He had used much power once, to prevent an accident with the car of his mother. He didn’t mean to channel that much power, but he did, and since then, he had a persistent pain on his left arm that limited his movements. They all knew about Tyler’s dilemma, but they understood the importance of what he did. After all, they all lost their parents or were about to lose their parents at young age due to the curse.

To know that none of them used that much power recently made them worried, because they knew who would do it without regards on their own safety. Chase Collins must be back in town.

This time, there had not been darklings that announced tragedies, which meant that Chase hadn’t killed anyone on his arrival. However they needed to confirm their suspicions. So they consulted the one piece of information they had in hand, The Book of Damnation.

When they entered the cave where their Witchery books were hidden, Caleb ignited the fire and torches to get light. The book came up front as it always does and opened up to recent events. There it was. It showed a Chase alive and kicking, protecting a person, hiding in the Manor.

Caleb couldn’t believe it. He passed his hand for his face. That bastard had the audacity to come back. Pogue was frantic.

“Why is he back! We have to take him out!”

“I know that he wronged us last time. But he hadn’t shown his face.” Caleb tried to reason. He wanted to have a plan. He didn’t want an incident like last year where Pogue got hurt as well as his girlfriend Kate. He was concerned about Sarah too, she took too well their world and what they lived a year ago, yet she was also hurt by Chase’s pursuit of more Power.

“So what? We’ll wait until his attack again?” This was Reid’s preoccupation. Last time, he didn’t face Chase, he was far from ascend and was not the immediate target. But now, a year later, the four of them had ascended and liked The Power. Surely someone as greedy as Chase would want to have it all.

“We need to calm down first. We cannot face him one on one, it has to be the four of us. He hadn’t come out from Putnam Manor and we shouldn’t go and provoke him there. Let’s wait for him to come out on the open, where he can’t use the power and we have control over the situation.”

“Then what?”

“Then we learn about his intention and take him down.” 

That was the best option they had at the moment, but the perspective of fighting him again didn’t make them happy. In the end, they were waiting for Chase to make his move first and that gave them uncertainty. But since no one was in imminent peril, they continued with their lives with normalcy.


	14. Chapter 13: All secrets out

Three days was all Chase could stand being locked in the Manor. They could make food appear from thin air and change their clothes. Alessa also made them take care of the Manor because she was some cleaning freak, she said cleaning makes think better during troubled times, like this one that meant losing her Grandmother and being attacked at her own place. But now, Chase thought they need entertainment.

“Wanna have a look around?” Chase leaned against the frame of library’s door. Alessa had been busy dusting and classifying books. She swore that was a task not meant for magic so she had to do it manually. Chase was sure that he could get the job done in minutes but the outraged face Alessa made when he suggested made him think it twice actually employing power to do it.

“You mean, go out to the town? Yeah sure!” As much as she liked being inside with books, she was curious of the outside. She also was going crazy about being locked at Putnam Manor, but didn’t want to mention it to Chase. “Just let me change into something less dusted.”

 They decided to walk in downtown. On his first time there Chase was so into getting the Power of the Sons of Ipswich that he never took time to admire the place.  Alessa’s face seemed to shine with every place they visited.  It was like any other small town, but it was Alessa’s first time in Salem and it feel liberating not to worry about Magic and Heirloom and all of the worries she had recently.

There were three small markets in Ipswich and Chase picked one at random. When they entered the store called Sokos, Kate saw him in the distance and entered the store keeping her distance behind him. She knew he had some differences with Pogue and Caleb specially, both of them hated him. But she wasn’t sure the reason why. Sarah never mentioned him but she also had some bad experiences with him. Pogue blamed him for her illness last year which sounded crazy because she didn’t remember being near him when she got sick and Chase was presumably dead when she got well.  It came to Kate’s attention that he was walking just next to a girl who was looking and trying everything with certain excitement. Chase was looking at her with tenderness and just being carefree about everything the girl does. He didn’t look menacing at all, but once again, she could be wrong. Before they started to suspect they were followed, Kate decided to test waters and just say hi to them.

As she got near, Kate noticed that Chase looked truly different from the last time she saw him. He was friendly when they met him last year, but now he looked relaxed and happy. Then she saw the girl coming to give him a berry to taste. She was beaming and put the berry in Chase’s mouth to what he responded teasing a bite. The look of satisfaction on his face was hard to miss. They were laughing together and that encouraged Kate to step forward.

“Well, look what the tides brought. Chase Collins, long time no see!” Kate blurted too fast, nervous about meeting him after a year.

“Oh, hi Kate.” Chase was surprised. He didn’t expect to find anyone know at the place, or better said, he thought they could pass unnoticed.

“So what brings you back to Ipswich? Caleb did mention you were dead and they looked for you for weeks.” The bluntness of the statement surprised not only Chase and Alessa, but Kate herself couldn’t believe that the first words she pronounces to them were to mention Chase’s apparent death.

If Chase was mad or surprised, he decided to hide it. He didn’t want a confrontation in there; all he wanted was Alessa to be distracted from her grieving stage.  “Well, it turns out I had some pending business that I can only attend here.”

“I see…” Kate then turned to the girl who was assessing their interaction next to him “Kate Tunney” She extended her hand to Alessa. “I went to school with Chase last year, for a short period until he dramatically disappeared.”

“Alessa Weathon.” She only shook her hand and smiled.

Noticing that they didn’t want to talk and having the urge to tell Pogue and Sarah about Chase, she just stared at them once again. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around. Bye!” And Kate was gone.

“Is she the same Kate you kept cursed to make her boyfriend will his power to you and got with an anaphylactic shock at the hospital for days?” Alessa asked crooking her head to the side and raising her eyebrows seeing as the girl crossed the doors from the store.

“Yes, she is.”

“Oh, she’s lovely.” Alessa said smiling before they continued their tour in the store.

***

When Kate left Sokos, the first thing she did was to call Pogue.

He answered to the second ring which meant that he wasn’t at class. “Pogue, you wouldn’t believe whom I saw?  Chase Collins is back in town.” She said too rapidly without waiting for Pogue to answer the first question.

“Wh-What? Listen Kate, do not get near him. Where are you?”

“Calm down, I just said hi to him. He’s here with a friend. I’m at St Mike’s market. They are heading there.”

Pogue was taking care of his bike. He always polishes its parts when he needs to think and with all the Power being used around, he wanted to step out for a minute. However the call from Kate actually made him unease. “We’re on our way. Do not go near them Kate, whoever he is with, they are dangerous.” And he hung up.

Kate told to the phone after the line went off _well, I already introduced myself Pogue, and nothing bad happened_ , and she continued walking around.

***

Pogue contacted Caleb and Reid, Tyler surely was with the former and asked them to meet at the Market that Kate mentioned. Soon, they met in downtown. It didn’t take much effort to find Chase and the girl walking around. At first, they just followed them from afar always keeping an eye on them. A market full of people wasn’t the best place to face him. They decided to address Chase some steps after the last house of the street, just before entering a small park full of trees. There they could use The Power to drag him to another place in case a fight presented.

“What do you want here Chase? You are supposed to be dead.” Caleb commanding voice made Chase turn.

“I inherited John Putnam’s property and I came to stay here for a season. It’s my legacy right.” He replied to the call while shielding Alessa who was walking by his side.

“I thought you’d be consumed already by the Power, given your addiction. Have you killed many warlocks to get more?” Reid asked directly. He had grown cocky now that he ascended and with the perspective of the four of them reunited, he wasn’t giving Chase a window of opportunity to hurt them.

“My addiction is controlled, thanks for asking.” A sardonic smile appeared on Chase’s face. Pogue was boiling in anger. He took a step forward with clenched fist. The eyes of all turned black in a second.

However they didn’t count on Alessa to stop them. She was smart enough to notice the growing tension between them and how they were about to attack. With a little effort she channeled her magic to bind their bodies so nobody could move, not even Chase. They were equally reckless so she wasn’t taking a chance.  Then stepped in the middle of them and spoke.

“No fights in public Witch Boys. You can’t win over me so I suggest you stop hurting yourselves and save your Power.” She lifted the enchantment over them. The Sons of Ipswich were surprised that the girl had bound them and they were intrigued by the authority in which she spoke to them.

“How do you… ?” Reid started. What had the girl just done? Stop them? Beat them? He couldn’t put a word to it, but Alessa understood perfectly what he meant.

“I am more powerful than you are Witch Boy, than you four of you together, as a matter of fact.” Chase chuckled behind her seeing the confusion on the faces of the Sons of Ipswich who believed to be the most powerful around.  

“Plus he is hurt and can’t move his arm properly.” Alessa signaled Tyler. “You exerted your body with a spell; you are no match to anyone in that condition. Come, I can heal you.” She moved forward and moved her hand gesturing to Tyler to follow her.

Caleb, Pogue and Reid turned to see the shocked face on Tyler. He didn’t know what to do or expect.

“She’s many things, but patient is not one of them. I suggest that you follow her instructions.” Chase recommended to Tyler just before following Alessa to the bench at the bus stop that was near the place they decided to interject them.  

“We don’t need your suggestions.” Pogue said in between teeth, but either way, followed Tyler to where the girl was sitting.

Tyler sat next to her, he was trembling lightly and kept looking at Caleb for support and instructions. Alessa took his arm causing a wince from him when she extended it to assess the damage. Until that moment nobody knew the severity of the wound, as a matter of fact, the other warlocks were oblivious to the wound Tyler was dealing with. Alessa started to massage Tyler’s limb. A basin with boiling water and some towels appeared next to her and she applied foments to the aching arm while infusing some of her magic to the muscles to relax them. She kept chanting word that the others could barely listen.  

“You didn’t massage me that gently when you healed me.” Chase stated. It was true; she was scared and didn’t trust the Witch Boy that appeared before her, plus his cocky attitude made her extra careful with him, but this boy looked so innocent like he needed to be protected, that she couldn’t help act kinder with him.

“Yeah, I enjoyed see you suffering.” She replied smiling. Reid couldn’t resist and chuckled to the response, he would have liked to see him suffering too. “Now Tyler, take this pill.” She took out a shining pearl from her purse and presented Tyler with it.

“What is it?” He didn’t trust the strange girl that claimed had more power than all of the boys together and was ordering him to eat a pill just after binding them to prevent a fight between them. Even when she did make his pain subdue, he wasn’t sure of what she was offering him.

“Something that will restore your muscles to what they should be. Now, if you don’t take it, all I’ve done will just cause more damage. Please, just take it. It will make you feel better.”  She softened her words and the expression on her face.

The boy did as told and as Chase before, he started to feel better. He could move his arm with normalcy just like it hadn’t aged a day from the use of The Power.

“Wow. Th- Thank you.”  He was truly surprised. Tyler had resigned to suffer an agonizing ageing like his father before him. He tried to hide it from his mother so she wouldn’t worry about losing his son too due to their ability to wield power. Now he had one less worry.

“You’re very welcome. You will need a good night of rest for the pill to make full effect. But please, do not try and use more Power than your body can take at once. So far the damage could be reversed but if you pass beyond the limit imposed by your body, you will age immediately.”  Alessa said smiling like any mother would say to his child. Even when it was clear she was around the same age.

“Shall we go?” Chase extended his hand to Alessa to help her get up from the bench. She nodded and took the offered hand.

Before they leave the place behind, Caleb put a hand over Chase’s chest preventing them to step further.

“What have you given to him?” Although technically Chase didn’t give the pill to Tyler, he was the one that Chase knew, so he was asking to him.

Chase was grinning from ear to ear before the surprise and concern on Caleb’s eyes, all he pronounced was a word: “Power.”

Chase did like the encounter with the Sons of Ipswich. He adored seeing the confusion on his face as he guided Alessa far from them, a smile full of satisfaction on his lips. He thought in terms of his girl teaching them a lesson.

But when they got to the privacy of the Manor, he couldn’t help asking “Why did you help him? He was ready to attack us!”

“Not me, they were ready to attack you. And as you saw, I can handle them if they ever try and hurt me.” This didn’t answer the question and Chase got mad at her. Not wanting another confrontation, Alessa replied to the original question from Chase. “I felt like he needed help. He looks so pure, like he needs to be protected. After all that has happened recently, I didn’t want him to suffer if I can help it.  I know you don’t like them, and I am sorry.”

The vulnerability that Alessa tries to hide always was there again, her eyes clouded by sadness. Chase brought her to his arms holding her close and whispering “It’s ok. I well… I am not good at having friends or helping others, but you are, it’s ok if you want to do it.” and he kissed the top of her head.

After the moment they shared, not wanting to get awkward with the other, Alessa got away from him and decided that a bath was in order for her, after all, she spent a part of the day cleaning. She headed to the main room’s bathroom with all her toiletries. After a week living there they still sleep at the same room as they did in their original arrangement. Chase had gotten a TV and was watching a movie while Alessa went to her bathing routine. Suddenly he heard a scream and rushed to the bathroom to see Alessa wrapped in a towel.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” He started to inspect the place but found no blood or broken items.

“Take off your shirt.” Alessa told him with eyes wide open.

“Sweetheart, what are you planning?” He said suggestively surprised for the sudden request. She only rolled her eyes.

“I need to see your mark once again.”

“Oh, this was about the soulmate thing.” Chase hadn’t given a thought to it. He was in no rush to find him or her. He took off his shirt and showed her his shoulder. Alessa traced the lines with her finger and then looked up to meet his eyes. “What is wrong Sweetheart?” She discovered her left shoulder to show him the mark that wasn’t there before this day. That lopsided smile of sufficiency appeared once again on Chase’s features. “So this means…”

“That we are soulmates. That day, it wasn’t a coincidence I found you near to where I lived. The universe was bringing you to me to be healed.”


	15. Chapter 14: We are what?

Alessa’s brain was restless. She now understood why a year ago she found a battered Witch Boy on her way home. The impact of Caleb’s Power crashing Chase’s Power resulted in the latter to burn into a ball of fire, but the rare sacred bond of their souls called for him to be healed by the one who could… a Witch with vast knowledge of magic who happened to be a Priestess and his soulmate.

That may have been also the reason why Chase never left. Alessa wondered once and again why he was still by her side. He had taken what he needed from her. He knew the dates when she would provide for more Power, so he could leave whenever he wanted and return only in those dates. Yet he stood by her side during her vacation with her mother and during one of the most gruesome situations she could face, the death of her mentor and grandmother. He even brought her to his legacy home to hide her from those who may look for her power.

Seeing the cogs working in her head, Chase guided her to the bed and made a cup of tea appear in front of her. The delicious smell of apple and cinnamon brought Alessa back to reality.

“Why did it appear now?” Chase now was scared of her reaction. She could leave any minute and he had not the power to retain her, as she had demonstrated before. He wanted her to stay there. Their new routine was fitting and provided security to both of them.

“I guess… I guess I was under some kind of disguise spell. It would have bound the mark to an action or event.” Which event, she couldn’t get herself to admit it.

“It did start to bother you since Rowena’s funeral. You’ve been massaging your shoulder since then.” Chase did notice the recurring action. He now noticed many details from her behavior. Like the way in which she frowned when she was worried, or how she tried to hide her smile. He also noticed how her shoulders relaxed whenever they were alone and how happy she was to help Tyler. He had come to know Alessa quite well by now and he did notice her recurrent pain on the shoulder.

Alessa started to trace back the words spoken at the funeral, and as much as it pained, she went back in time to Rowena’s last words. “My Grandmother! She knew! That’s why she said you were a handsome boy, because had seen your soulmark and she must have seen the mark on my shoulder and hide it.” Looking at her body she noticed that she was still wearing a towel and a rose tint creep to her cheeks. “I better get dressed!” She swiftly got up from bed and went to finish her beauty ritual.

“Not complaining about the towel fashion here Sweetheart…” Chase laughed at the situation. He almost forgot she wasn’t wearing any clothes. He had been thinking about looking out for his soulmate to even his power and gain strength. Apparently, he doesn’t need to look further for her. He was glad he had found her already and the fact that Alessa was his soulmate was more than welcomed.

For the next days, life at the Manor was nothing remarkable. Yet they weren’t tired of it. They had TV, Internet and a warm place and their newly discovered connection.

“We need popcorn and snacks.” Alessa announced as she entered the room where Chase was reading. “Going to town to get them. Do you want anything?”

“No. I’m good.”

Alessa now had some time to explore the town alone, so she took her stroll calmly enjoying the sideboards that showed goods from the family stores. She was distracted viewing a mannequin styled at one of the sideboards of a clothing store not noticing the guy that approached from a side.

“I bet you’d look beautiful in that dress.” It certainly was a pretty dress. It resembled one of those minimalistic four colored walls from pop art with its white canvas and stripes in red, blue and yellow.

“Unfortunately, I’m not a fan of dresses.” Alessa now noticed the boy standing next to her. He had a long curly blond hair that framed perfectly his chiseled cheekbones. He had a crooked nose that didn’t steal an ounce of beauty from his face. If vampires were real, she could have sworn that they’d look like him, a mix of rock star and medieval beauty.

“Well, this could be a good opportunity to change your attitude towards them. My name is Aaron.” He introduced himself too stuck-up to reach out his hand. “You’re new here, don’t you beauty?”

If there was something that could get out Alessa’s dark side in an instant were pick-up lines, bad pick-up lines. And apparently this guy was used to rely that his beauty will compensate his lack of charisma.

“Yes, I am.” Alessa turned away from Aaron. She wasn’t in the mood to tolerate a knucklehead. Without giving a second glance to the boy she walked away.

“C’mon Sweetheart. You can’t leave me here without telling me your name.”  Aaron was sprint right behind her. The use of the nickname that Chase use to call Alessa bothered beyond what she could imagine. Before Alessa could use magic to put a stop to the guy, Tyler appeared in front of her like an angel sent from heaven to save her.

“Hey there! Didn’t think I’d be seeing you here. Is everything alright?” Tyler was no fool. He had seen the encounter from afar and noticed the discomfort emanating from the witch and the power trying to break free. He hurried to divert her attention and drive away the local bully. It goes without saying that Aaron wasn’t happy about this intervention. 

More courageous than he felt, Tyler place an arm protectively around Alessa’s shoulder and guided her to the next door. It was one of those cozy coffee places. Not something as cold commercial Starbucks. It was more of room filled with mismatching furniture that makes everyone remember about the furniture they have at home. Wooden tables were surrounded by plastic modern chairs as well as worn out Tiffany chairs.  Tyler and Alessa took a seat near the window, just to check that Aaron truly leaves the place.

“That was Aaron Abbot, the resident bad boy, sport champ and dickhead from Ipswich.” Alessa was looking at Tyler as if she was confused with what just happened. Certainly it wasn’t in her plans, but the familiarity with which Tyler behaved just added points to her perception of him being the cute guy from the covenant. “And of course, he has antagonized your boyfriend.”

It took Alessa a minute to process what Tyler had just said. So far, nor Chase or her had put a name to their relationship, but apparently the others had. “My what?”

“Boyfriend. You know... Chase and Aaron had a fight at the locker rooms. Obviously provoked by Chase.” Tyler was remembering when Chase tried to look cool and be in good terms with the gang by getting on Aaron’s bad side.

“Yeah, obviously. I guess The town has no space for two jerks.”  It was expected that Chase would do something reckless to anger whoever wanted to look superior to him.

Seeing a cozy coffee shop near, Tyler invited Alessa there to keep an eye on her and avoid Aaron. “Come! I’ll get us something to drink.”

When Tyler came back with two mugs filled with caffe latte Alessa looked inquisitively at him. After all that Chase had done to them he was really friendly to her.  

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” He said having a sip from his cup looking as innocent as ever.

“Being nice to me.” Alessa was bold trying to get the truth from Tyler.

“Well, you did use your Power with me, and I couldn’t let the local jerk to bother you when you have your own jerk to do it.” Tyler replied shrugging. He wasn’t totally sure why he was doing this, partly because he wanted to give Alessa a chance, she didn’t look like a bad person although she was with Chase.

Alessa laughed, Chase could be and behave like a jerk sometimes. She had grown to like him however she couldn’t deny that what he did to Tyler and the others was wrong.

“Magic…” The look on Tyler’s face told Alessa he didn’t understand where this conversation was getting into. “Witches do Magic, warlocks use Power. There is a slight difference between them. But in the end, they are two sides of the same coin.” Alessa was more relaxed when she replied and that made Tyler smile.

They started to talk animosity. It was easy to open up to someone like Tyler. Within minutes, they were laughing carelessly. To any outsider it may look as two best friends catching up after months being apart. The truth was more complicated, they just met days prior, her boyfriend tried to end his covenant a year ago and she saved him from aging at high speed only days before. They talked for another hour with a sense of camaraderie in the place. There Tyler told her the story of how he got hurt from what Alessa healed him. He told her about his life in this small town and also explained the dynamics of the town. On the other hand, Alessa shared snippets of her own biography, like that she belonged to a dynasty of witches and how she liked art and school.

Later, Tyler offered a ride for Alessa to the Manor on his Hummer. For once, Reid wasn’t near to drive and he got the chance to drive his own car.  When he stops at the entrance of the Putnam Manor, Chase, who have heard the motor from afar, was walking to the pathway to meet them.

“Hey!” Chase greeted with a serious face.

“Thank you Tyler.” Alessa flashed a smile to the youngest member from the covenant as she went down from the passenger seat. Tyler passed her the bags she got from her visit to town.

“I just wanted to bring her safe home because she met Aaron.” He felt like he needed to justify his actions for Chase’s sake. “See you around!” He said goodbye and left without crossing look with Chase. 


	16. Chapter 15: Another Normal Life Found

Days later, Alessa was walking again in town, distracted by the picturesque architecture. Kate and Sarah thought about having a girl’s moment and went to town to have a coffee and get the basics for the week.

“That’s she! The girl that is living with Chase.” Kate pointed to the girl now too distracted to notice the women whispering in front of her.

Sarah was aware that the Sons of Ipswich weren’t just an elite group of guys that presume of their status. She knew they were warlocks and she remembered clearly that a year before, Chase put her friend into a spell and tried to kill her boyfriend. She wasn’t particularly fond of the situation. But Caleb didn’t want to talk about the mysterious girl that returned with Chase and she was indeed curious.

“Let’s talk to her. Come!” Sarah insisted to her friend, not that Kate needed much persuasion they both wanted to talk to her.

“Hey, Alessa… Right?” Alessa turned at the mention of her name to find two girls walking to where she was standing. “You remember me?”

“Yes, you’re Kate Tunny and you must be Sarah Wenham.” She didn’t mention a greeting like “nice to meet you” or “good to see you again”.  Alessa expected some hostility from them, especially from Sarah who knew about the warlocks and power after what Chase did.

The first question that came out from Sarah’s mouth sounded a little rude, yet she couldn’t stop the words from flowing out of her “Why are you with Chase?” Sarah was as curious as everyone. “He’s not a good person, you know?”

“Well, it’s not as if I had much of a call in that matter. That I am with him it’s something that goes beyond my plans. Why are you interested?” Chase was her soulmate and now they had been together for a long eventful year.

“Because he is dangerous.” Sarah hesitated about what she was planning on saying next, she bit her lip. “There is something you have to know. They are warlocks, the five of them. And Chase once tried to kill us, everyone including me.”

So they were coming clean about everything. Alessa just sighed. “Yeah, I know about that. Lucky he didn’t hurt anyone. With him being so reckless and power consumed, it was a miracle no-one got out badly.”

“Excuse me? I was in the hospital with no idea of what was going on. And later he attacked my boyfriend.” Kate had a hard time accepting what Sarah told her and later Pogue confirmed.

“He used and arania incantate…  Chase told me the story. I am sorry that you had to pass through it. Are you completely recovered from that? If you still feel ill maybe I can suggest some remedies.”

“No thank you… I’m fine.” The conversation turned to a different end from what they were expecting. They were confronting Alessa and also talking out loud about the secret they had been fighting to accept during the last year.

“Are you trying to convince us that Chase is not evil?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say he is evil. He was lost and he didn’t know how to be a warlock. He’s so full of himself and nobody set a limit to his power. When I met him he was so used to get what he wanted through Power that I doubted he could see beyond it. But I don’t believe he’s evil.” She didn’t indeed, because now she knew more about the solitary warlock that had no idea what to do with his powers. And he had gone a long way from the day she found him until now.

Alessa was lost in thought remembering the first days she had to set limits to a rebellious Chase. Kate and Sarah looked at each other, their curiosity wasn’t satisfied just yet and decided that maybe, they could talk to the girl who was seemingly in love with the bad boy.

In simple words, not trying to give out much information, Alessa shared her knowledge about Warlocks and Witches with these normal girls. After all, they knew their boyfriends were part of this cult. Without noticing, they changed subject and started to share memories about the boys being boys witchery apart. 

Pogue and Caleb were fixing Pogue’s bike the manual way. He could use Power to fix it but there was certain beauty in doing it the old way. They noticed they hadn’t talk with their girlfriends for the day nor seen them, but decided against calling them in case they thought they were being too clingy. In good old fashion, they were on their way to the local burger and pool place when they saw Sarah and Kate laughing with the new girl. They were worried. She had demonstrated to be a powerful witch that could rival even their strength. And more than anything, she was with Chase which alone was a bad omen.

With firm steps, they approached the table where a half-eaten pie laid forgotten by the girls. Pogue placed his hand protectively on Kate’s shoulder.

“Hey there strange!” She turned extending her arms to capture her boyfriend’s lips.

The smile Alessa had been wearing for the last hours disappeared with the entrance of the warlocks and turned to a gesture of insecurity trying to hide her eyes from the judging stare of the boys. Caleb also embraced safely his girlfriend, shielding her from the witch sitting at the table.

“We are going to Burger Korner, wanna join us?”

“Sure.” Kate said getting up from the seat and grabbing her bag.

“Hey Alessa, wanna come with us?” In a surprise twist, Sarah extended the invitation to her despite their initial apprehension towards the girl.

“I have to go back to the Manor. Thank you for the invite.” She got her purse and walked hurriedly from there, it was too much of their company for a day. But the truth is that she was embarrassed to be invited to hang out by the ones who were wronged by Chase the year before.

When they were sure she had left the establishment, Pogue asked confused. “What were you doing with her?”

“We were curious about the new girl. She seems to be ok with Chase and all that jazz.” Kate was fast to answer trying to calm the explosive bad mood of her boyfriend.

“Plus you have to keep your enemies close.” Sarah chimed in. They apparently knew what they were doing, or so they wanted to show.

“You two have to promise not to engage with that girl. She is as wicked as Chase is.” It was Caleb’s turn to intervene. He was not sure anymore that she was as wicked at Chase, but he hadn’t treated her directly so his mind wasn’t set about her.

***

“Is everything ok?” Chase asked Alessa seeing her furrowed forehead when she entered the kitchen. They had found entertainment in watching clips of food recipes and trying them on their own, after all, they had a lot of time to do what they wanted.

“It’s nothing.” She tried to dismiss him.  

“Really? You cannot enter with a frown and expect me to believe that nothing happened.”  He knew her well by now.

“It’s silly. You’re gonna say it’s stupid.”

“Try me. “ Chase put his hands over her shoulders to make sure she doesn’t avoid the question, and searched for her eyes.

“Well, Kate and Sarah came to talk to me and suddenly I was having a good time with them, like with Charlotte and Jennifer and then Caleb and Pogue came. They don’t like me, and I feel rejected and … it’s stupid I know.”

“C’mere!” Chase brought her against his chest and hugged with strength. There was that vulnerability again. She wasn’t that cold woman she tried so hard to show to the world. He had no words to say to her, he knew the main reason they were suspicious about Alessa was because of him. Yet he didn’t regret what he did. His family was banished, he had grown alone and scared of what he could do and when he understood the magnitude of his power he was so addicted that all he had left was their wiling of power.

Alessa did not seem to mind that Chase never apologized for what he did to the boys. She didn’t expect it either. It was that sometimes... she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and she always found herself alone, much as Chase did.

She never trusted her friends with the knowledge that she could perform magic. She could have been seen as a freak. Later she understood what it meant to be a Priestess among witches and the more she got scared of the other’s response. For a moment, she didn’t have to hide her true self with girls, until the boys came in to blame her for what Chase had done.

Even when she did nothing to them, she shared an unbreakable bond to Chase. His worries were hers as well as his triumphs and mistakes. They proved it with their attitude. And as much as she wanted to fit with them, there would be always a shadow of their shared past.

“You ok now?” She nodded wiping away a tear from her eyes. “Good, let’s finish dinner.”

The young couple stayed in for a while. Alessa wasn’t in the mood and Chase had nothing to do out. Until a day they needed some special ingredients for pasta. It never mattered to Alessa that she could materialize ingredients from thin air; she always bought meat from the market. It was one of those odd habits one develops, so she started to go out again.

Halloween was getting near and so she decided to make an incursion to buy candies, candles and flowers for her season rituals and what they needed for the intended recipe. She decided to go out early to minimize the chances of being seen by everyone basically. Unfortunately, fate wanted her to keep on facing the Sons of Ipswich.

This time, Reid was on her way. He looked distressed. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that didn’t notice the person with whom he bumped.

“Sorry.” He looked twice to the girl standing in his way until he recognized Alessa. “Hey witchy girl.”

“Hi.” Alessa replied sinking further in her jacket.

It was the chance that Reid had been waiting for; maybe she could help him with his dilemma. It was worth asking. “Listen witchy girl… If I asked for a pill like the one you gave to Tyler, would you give me one?”

Alessa narrowed her eyes pondering the question. “Maybe. It’s for you?”

“No, it’s for my father. He’s… bad.” Reid would not admit it, but he was worried about the late state of his father’s health. It was getting worse, his keeper informed that it was harder and harder for him to live.

“I am really sorry Reid, but if he’s exerted his body beyond repair, Energy would only help him not to die; it can’t regenerate his body like it did to Tyler.” There was true pain in her eyes. Her mission was to heal the person, that’s what Priestess do. But some of the people she met were damaged beyond what she could possible cure.

“Worth asking.” He turned away disappointed, but as he was getting away he was stopped by the arm with a gentle yet firm touch.

“I can… I can provide you with a pill for him, if you still want it. It has to be during All Hollows Eve so it has the greatest effect on him, but it won’t make him get well again.”

A glint of hope appeared on Reid’s bright blue eyes. He nodded thankfully to the girl feeling a great weight getting off his shoulders. Alessa smiled sadly and walked away from him to finish her shopping.

On Halloween, the kids dare not to trick-or-treat at the Mansion, so when the bell ringed, it caught Alessa and Chase by surprise.

Reid was fidgeting nervously. He didn’t trust Chase and that extended to Alessa, but he wanted to try the energy thing with his old man.

“Hey Reid. Here you have, as I promised.” She gave him not pills but delicately crafted leaves, two of them. “One is for him, one is for you. Think that… it would do no good to him to eat both of them, or to you.” Reid nodded, torn between gratitude and despise and walked away with his treasure.  

Watching Reid leave the Manor, Alessa turned to her partner “Chase?”

“Yes?”

“Is it wrong if I give Tyler one of those?”

Chase raised his eyebrow to the question, better said, he didn’t know where this question was coming from. Alessa sounded ashamed to be thinking of giving Energy to Tyler but also she was asking him if he agreed. “I wouldn’t do it if I was you… but you’re the wise of us. If you feel the need, go ahead. I’m okey with it.”

So later, Tyler was surprised when he received the call from Alessa to meet him outside his house. “Hey, listen, I brought you this.” Alessa opened her palms to reveal another carefully crafted leaf. “You have to consume it today, it is… a tradition my family has.” Tyler received it with gratitude and smiled. He had decided that the girl wasn’t as bad, just as Alessa decided she wanted to protect him too.

Days later, Reid was grateful for the energy. Now he got why Chase wanted that girl near, if she could provide for Power, he wouldn’t want her to leave. But he still was apprehensive of she because he didn’t understand why wouldn’t she give them Power before, and why was she giving them so little.

Chase wanted to go out so they decided to go to Burger Korner, where all young people gathered. If they were lucky, nobody would care for them to be there. They took a table and asked for a burger and fries to eat and chat. On a Thursday they didn’t expect it to be full… but it was. Tyler and Reid appeared at some point because they wanted to play some pool. If they were near, it was a matter of time before Caleb and Pogue appeared. Surprisingly their girlfriends appeared first followed by them. 

Both Alessa and Chase noticed they were all in, however they just tried to pass unnoticed by them; maybe that way they could avoid hostilities.

“Hey! What do we have here… bad boy and good girl.” Reid was the first to notice they were in one of the boots.

“C’mon Reid. Let it be.” A very affable Tyler tried to dismiss him.

“Well, we are up to a little competition… we’re playing Eight-ball, wanna join?” Reid was sincere in his question directed at them. Maybe it was for the best that Alessa was around. 

Tyler on the other hand truly wanted Alessa around, they formed a bond from the moment she healed him. This bond grew stronger as they talked after the Aaron incident and later with the energy she gave him.

“What’s Eight-Ball?” Alessa, who has never played pool, asked. It looked easy, just hitting the balls and direct them to the pockets, but she was scared to make a mistake while playing and look like a fool.

“You’ve never played? Come… it’s not that hard.”  Tyler invited her in and showed her how to pick a stick and how to use it.

Chase was watching from the sidelines. He was mesmerized by the innocence that Alessa showed sometimes. She was smiling openly to the instructions received from Tyler and paying attention to Reid’s movements. He was so immerse in his thoughts that didn’t noticed when Kate sat next to him. Sarah took the seat at his right and later, Pogue and Caleb put their burgers and fries at the center.

“Let’s make this clear… I don’t like you and I will never like you. But I am keeping an eye on you. If you ever hurt my friends again, you’ll answer to me. We all have ascended and our Power now matches yours, we are four to one.”  Pogue tried to sound menacing, but it sounded void to Chase. He knew Alessa alone could put up a fight against them barely losing a hair. He didn’t want a fight, not for him, because he wanted her to keep on smiling as easily as she was doing now. Chase tried to convince himself that he wasn’t jealous, but the friendship between Alessa and Tyler threatened with waking up a green monster inside him. The girl noticed the fixed stare of Chase and winked his way, until Reid put two balls in the corner pocket, urging her to try harder if she wanted to be at his level.  Reid gave her a smile friendly tugging her close with a side hug. Chase frowned at the scene, something that Sarah catches right away.

“Oh my God… you are really in love with her!” Sarah looked from where Alessa was playing to Chase’s puppy eyes back and forth. If they were an anime, he would have hearts instead of eyes.

“What?” Chase asked in disbelief. He wasn’t truly paying attention to the conversation around him.

“You haven’t looked our way for even a second.”

“It seems that the Bad boy found its match.” Caleb said with a laugh. He wasn’t by a long shot, ok with Chase’s return. But he preferred to know what he was up to before he could hurt any of them again. Somehow he was the leader of the Warlocks from Ipswich and he wanted to protect his friends. Nonetheless he wasn’t ignoring recent facts, like the girl healing Tyler’s arm or helping out Reid’s father and the boys searching for her friendship.

The night was progressing in relative calm. For a moment, everyone kept at bay the past and focused on having a good laugh. That was until Aaron appeared again. Last year, his girlfriend broke up with him to pursuit an acting career in Atlanta, it was of common knowledge that the news didn’t fit well to Aaron.

He walked to where Alessa was playing pool, interrupting the smiles from her and her friends.

“Hey Sweetheart. Is this you?” He showed one of those Missing Person posters featuring Alessa. The caption read: _Reward to whom can provide information about Alessa Weathon. Left her home September this year, possibly abducted by a young man. Any information please contact Stephanie and Angelica Grover, her aunts are desperate to find her._

She couldn’t give credit to what she saw. How could they dare to spread lies like that after they tried to capture her!

“It is you right? So… Is Chase Collins withholding you by force? I can help you… you know just say the words and I can take you back to your aunties.” Somehow with his malevolent smile, he managed to show all of his white teeth. 

It took two large steps for Chase to reach the spot where Aaron was standing. He tucked him up by the collar of his shirt, he was about to lose control. The sound of cracking fire reached the warlock’s eyes announcing that in any second, there would be a display of Power.

“Listen you little shit… If… you … ever … talk again to her, or even look her way… I’ll make sure that not a single person could find even a hair from you… am I clear?”  Aaron didn’t answer thinking this was an empty treat. “AM I CLEAR?” Chase shouted with anger.

A gentle hand rested against his arm. Chase turned to see Alessa’s distressed face. He simply dropped Aaron and surrounded her by the waist. She leaned to him unable to talk.

“Let’s go home.” He took her out.

They were followed by Tyler and Reid.

“Is she ok?”

“Yeah, she is. Have a nice evening.” Chase said dismissively.


	17. Back to mom again

They appeared at home and did their nightly routine without saying a word. Chase wanted to give her space to process whatever was happening at the moment. When they were in bed, Chase brought up the poster.

“You never mentioned anything about your aunts. Are they really your family?”

“Of course not! They are… just witches who wished for Granma’s power.” Alessa was mad at everything that happened that night with Aaron. She made a pause, it was time to explain who was following her and why. “Chase, I am sorry that you got involved in this. Stephanie and Angelica were part of a group of witches who lost their path. They came long ago to my Grandmother and asked for a share of her magic, she explained that her magic was not compatible with theirs, being from different witch covenants, but they wanted my Gran to include them in their covenant.”

“If your magic is not compatible with theirs, then what do they want you for?”

“There are ways… rituals to convert a witch that is a priestess from a covenant to another. They are painful for the witch in question and they subdue her powers to the will of those performing the ritual, meaning that if they ever do that to me, I’ll have to do what they want.” Alessa made a pause so Chase could think about the implications of her words. “They tried to convince Granma but she was more powerful than them at the time. Then they turned to my mom, but my mom is not a Priestess thus she’s not able to provide magic to them. You see, this ritual is only possible with Priestesses that are not bound to a covenant or have weak groups of witches. It is rare that this occur. If the Priestess has a covenant, then it is impossible to do it unless they kill all the witches or warlocks protected by the Priestess to then diminish their influence.  Before they could ascertain if I had the abilities of a Priestess or not, Grandma and Mom put a spell on my location to be untraceable. When Gran died, the spell broke and they followed us to Alobourgh. I am certain that they were the ones trying to trap us at the apartment.”

Alessa made a pause to take some air. “I thought I was safe, that they can’t locate us in here, because my magic is disguised with yours and that of the boys. Ipswich bursts in power they wouldn’t be able to find me here… unless…”

There was the moment of hesitation that gave Chase the answer to the dilemma. The problem was that he humiliated Aaron some time ago and now, he wanted revenge. Or perhaps he was so miserable he just wanted to make other’s life miserable too. Anyway, he was threatening his soulmate and that was no good. “Unless a knucklehead would call them and give them your location.”

A single tear rolled down her cheeks. There it was that vulnerability again that he suspected was shown only to him.

“I should call mom and tell her. Chase… I am…”

“No, this is not your fault and you don’t have to feel sorry that we had to interrupt our night out because of it.” He anticipated her words. She would blame herself for including him and he wouldn’t take it. After all, she was his soulmate and that wasn’t decided by her or him. “Now, call Clarissa while I take a shower.”

Alessa was relieved that Chase didn’t reject her. She knew that their bond as soulmates wasn’t completed yet, meaning that the danger of Stephanie and Angelica getting their hands on her was an overwhelming possibility. And she have heard what the Witches do, taking advantage of people, wanting to rise above those who can’t recognize magic in the world, and looking for warlocks to be banished because they thought them unfitted to properly handle magic. As if their side of the coin was corrupted and should therefore being eradicated. 

At the third ring, Clarissa picks up the phone to hear a desperate Alessa. “Darling, is everything right?”

She let aside all formalities and went right to what was bothering her. “No Mom… they are looking for me… they are giving posters and uploading information to this website of lost people. A… guy here showed me, I am… I am afraid that he’s gonna tell them where I am.”

They needed to find a solution and really fast. “I’m sorry darling. Can you come home for some days? There are important matters that I need to discuss with you, and we can’t do it by phone. Robert and I had to travel because of his work, but the day after tomorrow we plan to be at home. Could you come by then?”

Alessa was extremely anxious but it was the best plan she had at the moment. Plus the days extra would give her time to think about possible solutions to her dilemma. “Sure, I think I can get home by Tuesday.”

Chase gave enough time and space to Alessa to talk to her mother before returning to bed. At this point they didn’t question their decision to sleep in the same room when they had a whole mansion to live. For the first time, Chase opened his arms to welcome Alessa next to him.

“Mom said we have to think how to proceed, and asked me to meet her on Tuesday.”  She said with sleepy eyes. Chase just caressed her arms to show his support. He could tell she had a really bad night. He wanted to kiss her now. To show her that he could see her walls crumbling with him. He needed to assure her that she was safe with him. He wanted to show her all of this so badly indeed that he didn’t notice that he leaned to meet her lips.

The very second their lips connected time stopped. It wasn’t like the common cliché normal people talk about. There truly was a skip of time when both of them were conscious about what was happening to them. Sparks were flying in blue and red, colliding around them and surrounding them with purple light. After the second passed, they kissed fervently feeling the streams of dazzling energy travel from one to another engulfing both of them into a cocoon of magic. They didn’t want the moment to end but at some point they were breathless. When they separate time resumed its normal pace again.

“Is that what kissing your soulmate feels? God, we should have done it earlier.” Chase was looking at her eyes with adoration while his hand rested on her chin. He felt complete. The humor of the situation calmed Alessa enough to sleep through the night.

Next day, Alessa woke up and as silently as she could, she tried to get up from bed, only to be held by Chase. “Stay” he said groggily, Alessa had to admit that his voice sounded sexy. For a moment Alessa forgot all her problems and giggled to Chase’s petition.

“But I have to take a shower”

“Why, we are going to plot with Clarissa until tomorrow… today you can stay in bed with me.” At this point, Chase knew perfectly that his smile could make Alessa surrender to whatever he asks. Knowing so, Alessa came near to peck his lips, after all, last night they were proven by the universe that their bond was real.

“I have some ideas…”Chase said as a matter of fact wiggling his eyebrows.

“yeah? Like… for example…?”

“Like for example, this.” Chase took Alessa from the waist and put himself over her body. Alessa just bite her lip as she ran her hands up and down through Chase’s arms. He then, leaned down to trap her lips and started to kiss her just like the night before. It took no time for Alessa to melt into his arms forgetting her worries on his lips until a foreigner sound came out from her. She moaned into the kiss at the same time that she elevated a leg to Chase’s hip feeling the heat coming from his core.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” But Chase didn’t want to stop, he was more aware than ever that he cared much for the woman by his side, not only because she was his soulmate and meant for him, but because he had learnt to read that behind her façade of tough girl, she craved company and love. He wasn’t completely sure why she was his soulmate, but he didn’t want to let it go.

“Chase… I… don’t stop, please, I do want you.”

“As you wish my Sweetheart”. And he fervently kissed her again fighting to get rid of their clothes.

Alessa had never felt so energized and connected as she felt now about Chase. In the post sex bliss, she realized what had just happened between them and how serious the relationship seemed for both of them, but then again, she enjoyed and tried to replay it on her head.

“You look beautiful when you blush.” Chase noticed the pink tint on her cheeks when he caressed her hair. 

“it’s just that… I never”

“Shh, you don’t need to explain. Not to me at least.” The bright on Alessa’s eyes reflected her gratitude towards the man in front of her. “Let’s not break the mood and watch a movie.” And so they did.

It was late when they decided to eat something, mainly because Alessa’s stomach started to protest to the lack of food they had during that day, not that she regretted the reason why they forgot about food. However the pause that dinner supposed was followed by a night of sleeps in each other’s arm. For a day, they were out of danger.

As Tuesday came, Alessa felt her body heavy and she had no idea why. She woke up and kissed the plump lips that were sleeping peacefully next to her. As silently as she could, she got to the shower, for some unknown reason she always showered before a trip.

Chase noticed the missing heat that he was now so used to have when waking up. While she showered, he started to pack a light bag. When Alessa emerged from the bathroom she was surprised to see a ready to travel Chase.

“Just lemme take a shower and then we can have breakfast before we go to Clarisa’s. Ok Sweetheart?”

She wasn’t counting on him going home, she didn’t want to impose either.  Nonetheless, she was more than glad to see he wanted to join her. Before they departed, Alessa heard the ping from her mobile signaling a message entering. It was from Tyler. 

Ty: Hey, u alright?

Alessa: Yeah, we’re visiting my mom for some days.

Ty: Planning on coming back?

Alessa: No idea yet.

Ty: Well, take care and keep us updated.

A smile crept to her face. “Tyler?”  Chase wanted to feel a little of jealousy about that careless smile, but he knew the connection they had was stronger than what she could find with anyone.

“And Reid apparently. They wish us luck and want us to keep them informed.” For all answer, Chase nodded.

“Ready?” Chase opened a portal and took the hand of Alessa, turning to see her eyes they jumped into the portal to meet Clarissa and Robert.


	18. The Visit

After being in Florida for the passing month, Clarissa thought convenient to return home, especially after the call she received from her daughter. It was clear that the power of Rowena didn’t pass to her but she needed to be sure if Alessa received the extra powers from her Grandmother. She expected that the other witches that hoped for the revealing time had given up already. But not Stephanie and Angelica, they were the devilish duo that wanted a Priestess for their covenant, and unfortunately for Alessa, she was one not bonded to a Covenant. 

The trip Alessa and Chase made to meet Clarissa was short. Since Chase mastered how to translocate without using much power he enjoyed every second of it. Alessa felt uneasy, she had a poor rest the night before, but hoped for the best now that they were at her mother’s place.

They were received by a cheerful Clarissa wearing an apron. She was baking an apple pie for the kids and waiting for Robert to come home. Her welcome smile lightens the grim mood that brought the kids to her home again.  She made them enter the house and offered breakfast. When they refused because they did have breakfast before, she let them put their travel cases to the room and waited for them to come down again to talk.

After they were installed at Alessa’s room, they joined Clarissa once again in the kitchen. “So, tell me what happened?”

“We were at this place with some friends” Alessa started to recount. Chase flinched to the word friends questioning inside if that applied to them, he was sure they were their friends in a broad sense of the word “and this guy whom I met days before, comes in asking if the one in the missing person poster was me because my aunts were asking desperately for my whereabouts. I just saw their names and ran away.”

“Alessa, darling, I need you to be honest with me… have you felt anything strange on the following days from your Grandmother’s death?”

“No…” she doubted a second before telling her mother about the mark. “But a mark appeared some days later?”

“A mark?” Clarissa’s eyebrows betrayed her surprise.

“A soulmark.” Chase intervened. “We have the same mark on our left shoulder.”

“OF COURSE YOU HAVE!” Clarissa almost laughed at the situation. Since their last visit and the way they behaved she suspected there was a secret shared between them, plus they were very protective of each other.

“But why it appeared until now? I mean, Chase has his since birth. Why mine isn’t like it?” it was the burning question Alessa was wondering since the night the mark was visible.

“Well, your Grandmother has a lot to do with that. Honestly, I had no idea you were born with a soulmark darling. Your grandmother was the first to receive you when you arrived to this world. I remember you didn’t cry at first, I was so worried and tired after 18 hours of labor. When Rowena gave you to me, you had no marking at all, but I guess, your Grandmother being the fantastic witch she was put a spell on you to hide it.”

“Why?” Chase was more curious about the story than Alessa.

“Because of witches like Stephanie and Angelica.  As you may have noticed Chase, not all witches can create magic the way my mother and daughter do. Not even I was gifted in such way. And you have seen the power and importance of a Witch with Priestess powers, everyone want one of them in their covenant. That gives power, respect, and a long life for its members.” Chase could see the appeal of the situation. He felt that greed at first. Now that he knew she was his soulmate, he felt safe using his Power. “Moreover, our covenant is so small that she could be considered a free agent. They would want to recruit her good way… or the bad way.  But… if they knew she had a soulmate somewhere, they wouldn’t have spared efforts to find you and use you against her.  At the moment, it seemed the safest way to take since you both were really young.”

“Now that we are together and we’re over 18 … we are safe.”

It wasn’t completely true that they were out of danger. There was still room for the other witches to seize her. Before Clarissa could keep talking about it, Robert arrived home with a big smile on his face seeing the family reunited.

“How wonderful to have you here! I think we could have a barbecue tomorrow. What do you say Chase?  Join me in the hunt?” by hunt Robert meant going to the grocery store and get everything they needed for a barbecue. Robert wanted to use this time to talk to Chase.

“I think Clarissa needed some time alone with her daughter. I don’t know their whole story, they wouldn’t share it at least with me, but their relationship is deeper than what they show. Still they have secrets, secrets they wouldn’t tell me. But I know… they are magical in the real way. Sometimes Clarissa reminds me of Samantha from that old show, Bewitched. Have you seen it?” Chase hadn’t really seen the show he was referring to, however he was indeed surprised of how perceptive Robert was. “I just hope that one day… they trust me enough to tell me what’s going on.  You also know about it right son?”

Robert wasn’t that old. He must be in his early 40s. He had no idea how close to the truth he was. Perhaps they weren’t like Samantha but they were witches with witching problems. Robert wanted to be part of their lives. Chase started to wonder what his mother would think about this situation. Had she known that he was a warlock? Then he remembered the Collins, who took him in at 5 and gave him a home before he killed them in that car accident. He felt a ping of guilt about Arthur’s death invading his thoughts; maybe they may have been as comprehensive as Robert. However he would never know and there was nothing to do in that matter.

Meanwhile Clarissa took the chance of having the boys away to question her daughter and gather more information about the soulmate connection. “So, Chase and you… soulmates… much to take in. Have you sealed the bond?”

A pink tint crept to Alessa’s face. It was embarrassing enough for her mother to ask about her boyfriend. “Yes, we kissed and it felt like pure energy. The world stopped for a second and I could see the fireworks shining around.”

“Aaand have you done more than that?”

“MOM! You shouldn’t be asking that!” A slightly offended Alessa retorted, her cheeks heating to the thought of Chase and her having sex and more than that, having to confess to her mother that she wasn’t virgin anymore.

“Believe me when I say that no mother is ever ready to know if her daughter has had sex with her boyfriend… But in your case, it is of utmost importance to know! It matters a lot, it’s all that matters really. When you first kissed, your world and our world changed. With that you told the universe you had agreed with its decision and were ready to do what you’re meant to do as Wizards. But the real connection between your souls comes from love, the ultimate declaration of love… when two become one, when Power and Magic come together.”

“Mom… it’s just that… I just… don’t think he loves me back.” Alessa was ashamed to admit that indeed, they had sex after the kiss and so she voiced another of her insecurities regarding Chase.

“Ho… how? I mean, look at what he’s done.” She started to enunciate the good deeds of Chase. “He’s been through training with you. Believe me when I say that Rowena wanted you to work as a team. Your magic and his power have to work together and for doing so you have to know how the other works. Plus, he has been with you through your Grandmother’s lost and I presume you haven’t been apart since you met. He still looks at you as if you were his whole universe. Darling, you have to see it, because as long as you’re not completely bonded, they can get you. Not only Stephanie and Angelica, there will be others. This is among the hardest things to ask a daughter, but in your case, this might be what gives you advantage in a fight.”

Alessa was still unsure but promised to think about it. The real thought was if she will confide to her mother that indeed, they were together in all ways. She accompanied her mother to make dinner and soon after they put out the food from the oven, Chase and Robert retuned from the store.

Their first diner together went excellent, they exchanged novelties and although Robert didn’t understand why they weren’t at school, he was glad to hear about the new life they had in Ipswich.

When they finished dinner, Alessa washed the dishes and went to bed. Now the weight of duty fell upon Alessa who could only think of what her mother told her when she saw Chase getting into bed.

“You ok?” Chase asked seeing the familiar frowning on Alessa’s features.

“Yes, I… I am. How was your day with Robert?”

“He knows. Well, he suspects something is off about you and your mother. And he is on the right track. Would you believe that he mentioned a show called Bewitched?”

Chase was resting in bed already, he extended his arms waiting for Alessa to come and join him. Alessa felt more than ever that she belonged with him and in no time she was resting next to Chase. He went on telling her about Robert and his suspicions. “Seriously, you should consider telling him, he seems to be a good guy, for Clarissa.”

Their second day there was pleasant. If a neighbor looked their way, they would have seen one of those families from commercials. It was a change for them, no worries and just being together. Robert had no idea why Alessa had to live apart, but he knew it was Rowena’s decision. Clarissa enjoyed having her family together and demonstrated it mostly in their meals.

Too soon it was time for the youngsters to depart. Alessa understood they needed some time alone to figure out their relationship and she wanted to give her mother enough space to figure out her relationship too. Plus over the days she was at home, she grew certain that at some point, she would have to confront those witches if she wanted to live in peace.

“You know you will always have a home here.” Clarissa hugged her daughter trying to repress the tears that menaced to come down.

“I know mom, I Love you!”

Before they left, Chase kissed his mother-in-law on the cheek and told her “Robert suspects you are a witch. Maybe, it would be good to tell him.” He separate from Clarissa and he shook Robert’s hand before departing.


	19. The witches are back in town

Sometime passed since Alessa and Chase left Ipswich and they hadn’t reported, not that they had to… but Tyler started to worry about them. Reid was also wondering if they were coming back in town, but he didn’t want to comment it out loud, so when Tyler made a phone call to Alessa, he didn’t object.

“Hey Alessa. You’re back?”

“Tyler hello. We came back two days ago. How’s everything?” She truly wanted to know if the witches had been asking for her or if new people appeared. She wanted to be ready just in case.

Tyler knew perfectly what Alessa wanted to know, without further rodeo he provided the information she wanted to know. “Well, two days after you left two mysterious old ladies arrived to town. They have some sort of power but it’s not the same as ours. They have performed magic but we don’t know where they are staying”

“Have you seen them? Do you know how do they look like?”

“Yes, one of them has dirty blond hair and her round face seemed to be smashed against the floor making impossible to her to bear a sincere smile. The other one is chubby as well, but has brownish long hair and a fake smile that shows all her teeth at once.”

“Oh my... yes, they are them, Angelica and Stephanie Grover” a shiver ran through her spine when she remembered the stories her grandmother told her about how these witches had actually burned some of their sisters to obtain their magic. There was also a story about this one time that an unexperienced and recently ascended priestess died because of them. They wanted to make her part of their covenant but she didn’t survive the marking ritual in which she takes the vows with the sisters of that specific covenant. “Do you know whom have they talked to?”

“Not any of us for sure… however they have been asking around… to the right people. Aaron told them that you are living here. They must have been waiting for you to come out. Plus they seem not to know about us and our power.”

“Believe me Ty, they know. But at least I wouldn’t be surprised when I meet them. Ty, please do not get near them I… I really appreciate your and I wouldn’t want something to happen to you.” Tyler was surprised to hear this confession since, well, Alessa was dating Chase and he didn’t care about hurting them in first place.

“Alessa, what are you going to do?”

“Fight back, if required.”

That evening the couple decided to finally go out. They were meeting Tyler who was a little more open to befriend them. However Reid was with him because he didn’t want to admit that he wanted to get close to Alessa and disguised it as worry for his friend Tyler.  Caleb was not away from them because he was truly worried for his friends. Pogue was there because he basically wanted to kill Chase.  They were at their usual spot and for once, Alessa seemed relaxed. That was all that mattered to Chase.

Their enjoyment was disturbed by no other than Aaron. He approached with urgency the table where the wizards were sitting.

“Listen, I need to talk to you.” He grabbed Alessa’s upper arm making her stand from the table. Chase was not happy with his behavior, making him show his jealous protective boyfriend side. However Aaron was not amused by his showing of care. “Alone Sweetheart.”

“Listen little shit… she’s not going anywhere with you alone.” Chase immediately bolted up to take Aaron’s hands from Alessa.

Alessa saw something sparkling in Aaron’s eyes. They weren’t as before, there was fear in them. She felt confident that he meant no harm and turned to tell Chase “It is ok, I can handle it. Besides, we’ll just go to that corner to talk” and she directed Aaron to the place she pointed.

Aaron was fidgeting and seemed nervous, he was scared and didn’t know how to start talking. Alessa saw the distress and waited patiently for him to start talking. She noticed the dark bags under his eyes, and how his lower lip was trembling.

“They… they are looking for you here. Are they your aunts really? I mean…” he passed his hand through his hair in a sign of desperation.

To steady him, Alessa reached for his shoulder and looked into his eyes “hey, Aaron… what have they done to you?”

“Listen… they are… bad people.” He passed his tongue through his lips and started to look around as if he was trying to hide from them. “They can do things, strange things.” He added in a whisper.

“Like magic?”

“Like magic… they took me to show them your place and then, they… they … cut me” he showed her the scar in his forearm. Alessa caressed the wound and look straight to his eyes once more.

“I am sorry Aaron.” She truly was. They have taken a sample of blood, probably to turn him into a servant. They could bind his vital energy for their use in rituals, this resulting in pain and eventual death.  He started to look around desperate.

“Make them go!!!” His gaze began to get lost, Alessa took his head into her hands to try and scare the pain away. She knew Aaron could be lost forever if he was exposed to their dark magic during an extended period of time, perhaps he was already lost. But he was able to focus again, pearls of sweat on his forehead. “They are here… they are waiting for you.”

Alessa understood the message. Aaron was there only to find her, that’s the link they made with his blood. They made him a hound. She nodded and started to walk to the door. Chase decided to follow her. He knew she thought herself to be strong enough to face the others but he was scared for her, being the only one to have seen her defenseless.

The two dark witches were waiting outside indeed. They were standing at a safe distance from the door of their reunion place.

“There you are little Witch.” Stephanie was the first to talk. She had always been like this, demanding, the first to talk, and the one showing a fake smile. Angelica was her henchwoman, always silent behind her but agreeing in everything the other did with a sour expression.

“Here I am, and like my grandmother before me I won’t be part of whatever plan you have.” Alessa said challenging them, trying to look braver than she really felt.

“But you will, you like it or not. We know enough about you and how to make you surrender to our will little Witch. Now, where is Rowena’s grave?”

The location of a Witch’s grave, especially if it was a powerful one, remained secret within their family. They were usually unmarked graves and not always inside a cemetery. The risk about them was that the soil where the witch was buried could be used for magic. Knowing this, Rowena wanted to be cremated, which her family agreed upon and acted in consequence. Her mortal remains were to be scattered in four different places just in case.

“My grandmother wasn’t buried. When will you understand that you are not worthy of her power and knowledge?”

The old witches were surprised by this information. They didn’t expect that Rowena, being an old school witch, wouldn’t follow the old protocol of being buried.

“She didn’t pass her power either.” Alessa knew they were after her believing her to be the newly ascended High Priestess, which she was not, so she hurried to tell them that their suspicions were wrong.

“Oh, maybe she didn’t make you a High Priestess, but we know you are able to produce energy Alessa Weathon. Come with us and we can free your friend over there.”

“Alessa looked at the direction pointed by Stephanie and saw Aaron lying on the floor trying to focus his eyes on shutting out the voices in his head. She was surprised to find that there, next to the door Chase was standing a step in front of Tyler, Reid, Caleb and Pogue. It was then when she realized the truth behind her actions, she picked the members of her covenant some time ago, when she worried to be accepted by them and gift them energy and knowledge.

“I already belong to a Covenant, you can’t make me part of yours.” To this point, Alessa was convinced she was showing mercy to the ones in front of her. “My magic is compatible with theirs and they have accepted my gifts, you are late.”

“That can’t be true!” Anger invaded Stephanie and she tried to seize Alessa by extending tendrils of magic to where she was standing.

Alessa escaped because she had good reflexes. Her priority now was not to be reached by the witches and to protect the guys from them. It was a hard combat two against one where she knew she had the lower hand.

She started to generate and throw away blasts of magic from her hands. Alessa circled the witches with ropes she commanded out of nowhere, but weren’t enough to retain the witches, who burned them with ease. Then Alessa used her power over earth to create a mound isolating them from the space where the guys were standing. They countered the power of earth rising by levitating, thus avoiding tumbler from their positions.

Angelica, which was more skilled with elemental magic used water to weaken Alessa’s magic. They didn’t count on Alessa reflecting the same water to them causing their magic to dissolve.

“You have chosen the wrong place to face me.” Being in the lands of Salem made her power stronger because her magic was compatible to Chase’s power. 

They continued to bombard and exchange power charges until, in a move that Alessa didn’t anticipate, Angelica attacked with a flow of water at the same time that Stephanie blasted a bolt of lightning, causing Alessa to fall in shock. She was unable to breath.

From the sidelines, Chase was watching everything not knowing where to intervene. Without noticing, the witches formed an impenetrable circle of magic around them. When Alessa fell to the ground he saw his chance and ran to her side.

The mere contact of their hands made Alessa able to breathe again. It was true that most of the times, she gave her energy to him, but the process could go the other way around and that’s exactly what happened.

“I already said that you were too strong to be such a young witch. You have a soulmate! And not just about anyone, he belongs to one of the most ancient covenants from Salem.”

“But… but… you still haven’t completed the bond. This is just great news for us. We can take you both with us. We will become the most powerful witches to ever exist!”

The witches still had a chance to perform the ritual that would bring Alessa and her power as priestess to be under their orders. All they needed to do was to kill Chase to get rid of their connection. However, in their eagerness to gain power, they didn’t count on Chase’s own power.

“No, you’re not having her.” Chase told them and attacked. He had an advanced command of telekinesis and used a powerful bash of power to bring them down.

The only way to destroy a witch’s power was to burn them. That’s why during the witch prosecution of Salem they burned witches. Chase may not know about it, but he was certain he wanted Alessa out of danger. He had shown before that he could kill without remorse. The Power guided him and with his will, he ignited in fire both of the witches.

Angelica was not ready to give up and tried to call for water to turn off the fire, but Alessa soared over the ground trying to impede that the witches extinguish the ongoing fire, commanding thus lightning that caused Angelica to die in the spot. Soon the old witches were reduced to ashes dispersed by the wind.

Alessa now was free from the weight that carried her shoulders. Before she could fall into the ground, Chase ran to break her fall. She sought refuge in Chase’s arms, letting herself cry openly for the first time in her life.  

“Hey, hey! We’re ok. Sweetheart.” Chase said caressing her hair pampering her with kisses.

“I’m sorry.” Alessa cleaned her tears with her hands. She then looked at Tyler’s scared expression. “I didn’t want to… you are not supposed to…”

Tyler came closer to where she was standing, and extended his hand to reach hers. Alessa saw his hand with suspicion. She was afraid of their rejection now that she felt she belong with them. She felt the heavy weight of her sacred duty towards these boys sinking in every passing second.

Chase only held his partner closer to his chest. To Alessa’s surprise, Tyler was concerned and not disgusted about what he had just witnessed.

“Are you… Are you OK Alessa?”

“Care to explain what happened?” Pogue’s head was still cold, mainly because he felt that hatred against Chase. But he came closer to the couple anyways. Not just because Tyler was there, but because he wanted to make sense of the situation they witnessed and the powers he felt during their battle.  

Chase’s first instinct was to protect Alessa from Pogue. He knew they needed answers and he was sure that she wanted to give them the answers, but not today. She dealt with a lot today. Aaron was unconscious on the spot where he was lying.  Caleb noticed him and said that he would be taking him to the hospital for a checkup. He would say that he was near to where the lightning touched earth, which wasn’t a lie per se.  Chase promised that when she was better, they would explain everything to them and he did the most sensible thing he could think of, he took Alessa home.


	20. Our Bond

When they arrived home, Chase left Alessa in their room. He put a blanket on her shoulders while conjuring a cup of hot tea. He put it lovingly on her hands at the same time that he knelt down to be able to look at her eyes directly.

“Sweetheart? You can talk to me.”

“I didn’t mean to kill them… we are not supposed to kill other witches.” Her voice was like a whisper and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“I know, but you had no option… and if you hadn’t done it… I would have stepped up to kill them. Nobody threatens my girl.” He kept caressing her hair, as if the mere action could bring comfort to the shaken Alessa.

“Thank you Chase, I couldn’t have made it without you.”

“Oh, Sweetheart, I KNOW you could have made it on your own.  You did pretty amazing with the lightning and so” Chase was still trying to assimilate the amount of power a witch could bear. At first it was hard to believe that Alessa could be more powerful than him, given that he felt invincible when his biological father willed his power to him, but now, after seeing the display of magic that the witches had during their battle, he was certain she was the most powerful witch ever. Maybe he was blinded by his love for her.

“No Witch Boy, it wasn’t just me. This bond goes both ways.” Alessa pointed at her left shoulder. “You get Power from me and I get Magic from you. You gave me the strength to vanquish them because you’re not afraid to do what it has to be done, even if that means killing.  You are my rock Chase Collins.”

Once in Putnam Barn Chase told Caleb that he wasn’t afraid to kill, that he even enjoyed it. He hadn’t enjoyed seeing his soulmate suffering because she was afraid to kill. He was certain he would protect her whenever she needed, that strong was their bond. However the words of one of the witches still resonated in his mind.

“What did they mean when they said our bond isn’t complete?”

“Oh, that… They were wrong. I talked with my mother when you were away with Robert and apparently, the way to seal a soulmate’s bond is to… to have…” Chase was waiting for the answer. Alessa was not sure how to say what she needed to say, her cheeks were hot again, a reaction that Chase managed to get from her without much effort. She took in air and said what he mother told her “We have to have sex.”

For an answer Chase just laughed a melodic sound that lightened the grim mood that the night created for them.

“Have sex… you and me? Well is not that bad of a condition. I mean, we already have sealed the bond and I am completely in for sealing it again. Not today at least, we had a rough night but if we need to be certain that our bond is strong… I mean, we have an eternity to spend together.”

As if another weight has been lifted from Alessa, she hugged Chase’s neck and kissed him fervently. The endorphins released by the kiss made them fell exhausted within seconds so they just lay in bed sharing each other’s company. That night, they had a pleasant night of dreamless  sleep.


	21. Resolution Time

Chase woke up to see the peaceful face of Alessa next to him. He had no intention to disturb her sleep and in a second his mind started to wander through all they have face together so far. When he was completely lost because of his confrontation with Caleb, she found him in the middle of nowhere. From then, he learnt that he could get power without ageing. Then Rowena helped him to optimize his power. After that they found out that they were soulmates and can use their magic to live longer than the average warlocks.

He realized that without planning or knowing he could get it, Chase had gotten more than he dreamt of. Seeing Alessa made him realize that she was someone he truly was happy to have met. With her help, he controlled his addiction to the Power and also got limitless access to it with the advantage to extend his lifespan. And if it was not enough, he had the financial support to live without worries.

After all they have lived through in the last year they figured out a plan. They decided to make Putnam Manor their headquarters and travel around the world, getting to know places and to live experiences but having a place of their own to rest from time to time. They knew they make a superb team capable of taking care of the inconveniences that may arise.

Several days passed since the incident with the Old Witches, Aaron left the hospital with minor shock and went back to be the same jackass he has always been. With the difference that now he knew better than to flirt with Alessa and get near Chase.

Chase was the one who requested a meeting with the Sons of Ipswich. There were important matters that they need to discuss. For his surprise, he was welcomed in the cave where they stored the Book of Damnation. Alessa was next to Chase, Pogue and Caleb were escorting them as if guarding them in case they wanted to attack, but Tyler and Reid were more relaxed. For them, the confrontation times between them were in the past.

“So… are you going to explain what happened there?” Once they were all gathered around, Caleb was the one who voiced the question they had been eager to ask.

Chase sighted before starting the explanation. “We were attacked by two witches who wanted to convert Alessa to their clan. But they couldn’t because we are soulmates and she is no ordinary witch.”

“Yeah, that’s what you’ve been saying, that she is no ordinary witch. But why is that?” Pogue asked. He was still reticent to believe and take the words from Chase. To no-one’s surprise, Tylor was the most open to their conversation. He moved his body forward as if the closeness would make him pay better attention.

“I am what our kind knows as Priestess… which means that I come from a lineage of Witches capable of manipulating energy for the members of her covenant. My Grandmother was a High Priestess who could produce Power and Magic for everyone who asked even normal mortals. Because of our abilities, we have been persecuted in attempts to chain us to one or another Covenant. That alone has eliminated Priestesses slowly one by one, thus forcing the remaining ones to stay in the dark.” Alessa made a pause in her explanation just in case they were questions about her story. As none of them asked, she continued. “My Grandmother, Rowena Weathon was one of the Salem Witches that escaped from the great persecution and she hid ever since then. During her run, she met my Grandfather Cedric Wulfricson who was a warlock in disguise making a run too, they were soulmates.”

“Many years later, they decided to give birth to my mother. It was a risky movement since witches were not seen positively, even today, but they did. At this time, they had a reputation for those seeking advice and concentrated energy, like the ones you have had. They bliss didn’t last much since many witches and some warlocks lost their way. Between them, two witches addicted to magic. Angelica and Stephanie Grover were sisters whose power grew by making other witches will their magic to them.”

“Pff… that sounds familiar” Pogue said bitterly side looking at Chase.

“They are responsible for the death of my Grandfather. And they spent years trying to subdue my Grandmother or finding more Priestess who could be enslaved by them. They were counted among the most powerful witches of our times. Together they may have rivaled Rowena Weathon.”

Caleb was trying to process all the new knowledge they were receiving. It was as if an unknown world has just opened for them. And he had some valid questions about it. “If they were more powerful than you… why could you win over them?”

“Well, I am stronger where the power of my kin resides. Your ancestors banished the descendants of the Putnam lineage, however they didn’t cleave such bloodline from your covenant as they meant to. Our magic and power come from the beginning of time, there are ancient rituals lost in memory that have to be performed to cut all ties, which weren’t done by your ancestors. Being soulmate with Chase, my magic and his power are compatible and by extension yours as well.”  She made a pause to acknowledge each of the boys.

Reid was excited by this information “That means that we are connected?”

“Yes, we are. I am a special witch because I am able to produce and concentrate energy. By doing this I can help those from my covenant, like I did with you Tyler and Reid. I was able to win, because I was able to get power from you all in your land which is especially known by its magic, as I am able now to present you with these.” There in a small box lied about a dozen power pills overflowing with energy. “This is my Thank you gift. Remember, just one preferably during solstices and equinoxes.”

“This means… that you are leaving?” Reid asked curiously. He also wanted his share of friendship with the girl, even if that meant having Chase around. He never minded antagonizing the bad boy. 

“We are… traveling around, getting to know the world.” Alessa replied and turned to see Chase in search of support to her words.

“And we don’t know when we are coming back.”  Chase concluded with a smile noticing how Tyler seemed disappointed.

In a certain way, the Sons of Ipswich felt safe. Their relationship was tense still with Chase but they knew they could count on their Priestess, now that they know they had one. They hugged them goodbye and saw them leaving the cave.

After the meeting, Alessa and Chase went home to get ready for their trip around the globe. They would visit Clarissa and Robert before departing, just to let them know their plans and updates. Chase and Alessa were certain that shall another peril arise, they could face it together. After all, they were meant for each other. They just have one minor detail to solve.

“Sweetheart, is you mom aware that… you know… we have seal the deal?” That was the question that was lingering on Chase’s mind. That would make awkward their visit and the explanation of what happened to the witches.   

The giggles that came out of Alessa’s mouth were all the answer Chase needed. He was livid. “We’ll think of something to distract the attention from that information” And Chase took Alessa from the waist and pulled her closer to save the distance for a kiss, a passionate kiss, one of those that can stop time.


	22. One Last Stop

Clarissa was tendering her garden when she heard the unmistakable giggles of her daughter. She wasn’t expecting their visit, since she knew Alessa was having a good time traveling with her boyfriend.

“Hey mom! We came to check in.” Clarissa hurried to hug her daughter and check her face in case there was a new scratch or something and she asked “So… everything in order?”

“Yes Clarissa, we’ve been fine.” Chase answered from a side, he was carrying a light suitcase, which automatically made Clarissa smile. It meant they would be staying for some days at home.

Now Robert was aware of the family’s secret and was cool about it. He didn’t mind that his fiancé was about to turn 60 years old because she didn’t look a day over 38, or that his now stepdaughter could live over that age. He just saw a chance of a happy life with them and he took it.

“We came earlier for the wedding.” Alessa announced and extended her hand giving her mother a bag containing a small rectangular box tied with a green ribbon. Her mother’s wedding will take place in two months, but they had the opportunity to be there earlier to help get everything ready. They had no other hurries.

“What’s this?” She was surprised; she wasn’t expecting anything from them but their attendance.

“Our wedding present.” Alessa announced with a smile.

“This isn’t…” Clarissa didn’t finish the question. She gave her daughter that _‘We want grandchildren’_ look, more or less the same she gave when told her about the soulmate bond, and the one Alessa was sure she made at every phone call when she actually asked for grandchildren. Now she was certain they had completed their bond, the happiness they both ooze was evident.

“No mom!  We have been talking about it, maybe in a future we’ll have our own family, but for now… we are doing fine.”

“These are Rowan Rings from Ireland. They are meant to guarantee a long prosper marriage. We had a druid blessing them.” Chase felt the urge to explain their gift to distract the attention from the delicate subject of children.

“For you and Robert… now that he knows where he’s getting into, we want to protect him. After all, he’ll be one of our own.”

Clarissa’s wedding was whimsical. There weren’t many invitees but the few that were present made it a special wedding. It took place at a garden. In the arch that served for the couple to voice their vows, a witch dressed in a burgundy cape was the officer of the union of Clarissa and Robert. Alessa was in the first row.

For the occasion, Alessa wore a lavender long dress that seemed to flow with the wind, fitted in the waist with a silver ribbon. Chase was dapper wearing a blue suit that he had gotten in Italy. All of the old aunts of Alessa, meaning all of the attending friends of her mother, wanted to have a moment with Chase. They all agreed that Chase was a handsome boy and could sense the power irradiating from him.

He was invited to dance by one lady. Then another came to dance with him. From the sidelines, Alessa saw her boyfriend dancing happily while enjoying a cocktail. It was evident that Chase loved being the center of attention and being reminded of how handsome he was. However dancing with these ladies was not making his night at all. He wanted to dance with the one that held his heart and she was just laughing at how he couldn’t get rid of the line of ladies wanting a piece of him.

But Alessa knew Chase better after their time together. She saw the struggle working in his mind and decided to end the suffering from the boy. Politely she asked the lady in turn if she could take her boyfriend away.

“Follow me Witch Boy… I may know how to save you…” Alessa whispered holding Chase’s hand to guide him to a concealed spot at the lounge a little far away from the garden where the wedding was taking place.

“Oh Sweetheart… you have already saved me.” Chase replied with that sided smile that made Alessa melt, and followed his girlfriend to the secluded place where they could hide from the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this journey. It has been a different process for me to write this and I am proud of the result.   
> Perhaps I will go back to the last three chapters, because I've noticed that they are short. But it may take me time to do so.   
> Alas, it seems that the love story between Chase and Alessa is over, and I hope that perhaps... it may be of the liking of someone besides me.


End file.
